Yu-Gi-Oh!: Warrior of the Dust
by Greywing44
Summary: The time has come for the Warrior to rise, she will not admit defeat. She will fight for her friends till the bitter end! This is the story about a group of duelists that changed the game. This...is their story. Oc/Tea Oc/Yugi Helped by Fenikkusumaru.
1. Journey to Duelist Kingdom

**Disclaimer: We do not own Yugioh. If we did would we really be writing Fanfiction?...Nah we'd still do it.**

* * *

At Domino Pier, a buzz of excitement could be felt as numerous people could be seen entering a large boat. It was very large and seemed to be able to hold a lot of people. This was the boat that would take these young people to the island where the largest tournament ever would be held, all held by Pegasus the founder of the game, Duel Monsters. But there seemed to be a scuffle at the front of the line to get onto the boat as yelling could be heard.

"What is going on up there?" A girl who looked to be of Indian decent muttered to herself as the yelling got louder, the girl seemed about an even 5'6 with shoulder length black hair that had a single red streak on the left side, and had a silver clip on her upper right ear. Eyes are a stormy silverish grey, and dark tanned skin. She wore a dark brown leather jacket with white fur lining the hood and bottom of the jacket with a white tank top, finished with dark blue jeans with black combat boots.

The girl then raised an eyebrow as a blond boy was yanked out of line by two burly suited men.

"Only official contestants are allowed on board!" One of the suited men shouted as he and his partner dragged a blond boy with a green blazer and blue jeans by his arms.

"How do ya know I'm not _offical_?!" The boy shouted in a Brooklyn accent, this was Joey Wheeler, a greenhorn duelist.

"Real contestents don't try to sneak aboard by the lower hatches!" The guy shouted

"Hmmm...must have a reason..." The girl mused quietly, catching the attention of the boy behind her.

"Aren't we all here for some reason?" A brown haired boy with blue eyes said to the shorter girl, making her glance at him. "Hi I'm Kurogasa Kururugi, nice to meet you."

Kurogasa was dressed in a gold T-shirt with a silverish white trench coat, along with denim blue jeans and black shoes.

"..." The girl said nothing as she turned her gaze forwards, making Kurogasa blink.

"Not the talkative type?" Kurogasa asked only to be ignored. "Oh well, I'll get your name later. And thats a promise!" Kurogasa ran over to the struggling Joey just as Yugi ran out of line.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kurogasa asked in an athoritive tone.

"Yeah, leave him alone he's with me." Yugi said in a strong voice. This was Yugi Muto, the one who beat Seto Kaiba in an unofficial duel a few days ago. He was wearing his school blazer and pants with white shoes, his millienium puzzle hanging on a cord from his neck. "What are you doing here Joey?"

"Did ya really think I'd let ya do this on your own?" Joey grinned before turning to Kurogasa. "And I don't know ya but ahhh ya think ya could help me out here?"

"No problem, the name's Kurogasa by the way." Kurogasa smiled before turning to the guard with a frown. "Why won't you let him on? This guy just said he was with him."

"Only people with a star chip can get on board." The guard said in an annoyed tone. "There are no exceptions. Understand?"

"But he already has a Star chip, didn't he tell you?" Kurogasa countered without missing a beat.

"...I do?" Joey asked in a confused tone as the guards were thrown for a loop.

"Yeah you do." Kurogasa grinned before he handed Joey something, Joey opening his hand to see that it was a star chip. "The rules say that the star chip's proof that one is a duelist."

"Uh that may be, but all contestants are given _two _star chips." The guard explained as he blinked behind his shades. Joey being stumped, the guy bearly knew him and he was willing to give up a star chip for him? "You'll be at a disadvantage."

"Hey that's fine with me." Kurogasa shrugged. "I always like a challenge."

"What should we do?" The guard's partner whispered to him, making the guard pull out a phone.

"Mr. Pegasus, we have a problem sir." The guard said to into the phone in a grave voice

* * *

The boat then set off without anymore delay after that, the steam whistle blowing as the boat sailed out of Domino bay. The three were on the deck with the other duelists as they looked around the ship. Getting to know the other duelists and get a feel of the opponents. Joey was leaning against the railing as Yugi just had his hands on it.

"I'm glad they let you on board Joey, that was a close one..." Yugi sighed, closing his amethyst eyes briefly.

"No kidding, hey thanks for helping me man." Joey grinned at Kurogasa. "Wouldn't have been able to get on without tha star chip. I owe ya."

"Eh, it's nothing, really. I'm just glad I could help." Kurogasa waved off.

"No way, from now on we got ya back. Aint that right Yug?" Joey grinned as he threw a friendly arm around Yugi and Kurogasa's shoulders.

"Yeah, you helped us out and you even lost one of your star chips because of it. So Its only fair." Yugi smiled

"Speaken of which, we better keep on the down low about only having one star chip between Kurogasa an me." Joey whispered in a conspiritory way to the two. "If it ever gets out, some people could really take advantage of that."

"Joey, you don't have to whisper like that. We're not in a spy movie." Yugi pointed out, making Joey have a sheepish look.

Well, now that that's over with, let me now properly introduce myself." Kurogasa then cleared his throat. "Name's Kurogasa Kururugi. Nice to meet you both."

"Name's Joey Wheeler, and back at yah." Joey grinned

"Yugi Muto, nice to meet you." Yugi smiled as he held out a hand for Kurogasa to shake, which he did.

"And why don't you two introduce yourselves too. No need to be shy." Kurogasa said looking back at a dark area.

There was a bit of silence before sounds of scuffles surfaced, then a male voice bickering before an "Oaff" sounded. Then a brown haired dressed in a dark pink vest and a tan button up under it and blue jeans came out of the shadows, she still was partly hidden so nobody else could see her.

"Ahhh hi..." The girl said sheepishly with a wave as Joey and Yugi's eyes widened.

"Tea? Why're you here?" Yugi asked the girl in surprise

"Why else Yugi? We wanted to help you out." Tea explained before turning to Kurogasa with a confused look. "But how'd you know where we were hidden?"

"Wait _we_?" Yugi asked before a boy with brown hair in a pointy hairstyle came out, still partly hidden but he was dressed in a brown trench coat with a white T-shirt and blue jeans. He seemed to be holding his side with an amount of pain.

"Uh, hey guys." The man in question waved sheepishly.

"Tristan?" Joey asked surprised as well.

"Uh yeah we uh...sorta stowed away." Tea explained before turning to Kurogasa. "Name's Tea Gardner, you didn't really answer my question..."

"I just have great periphreal vision." Kurogasa grinned cheekily.

Tea pouted at the lack of a real answer before her blue eyes widened at something behind them. She then surprised Tristan as she tackled him back into the shadows, him making a "OAff' sound before a blond girl came up behind the three.

"Well well, what do we have here?" The blond girl smirked, she didn't see the two who were now completely hidden in the shadows. The girl was dressed in a purple strapped jacket and a matching purple skirt with a white shirt. She looked straight at Yugi when she asked. "So you the Yugi kid everyone's talking about?"

"Woahhh check it out..." Joey drooled as he stared at the girl with a large blush, and most males still on the deck doing the same thing.

At that point, Kurogasa gave him the Gibbs slap upside the head. "Down boy." He glared.

"I'm amazed a squirt like you could beat Kaiba..." The girl continued as Joey rubbed the back of his head. She then leaned into Yugi's space, making him uncomfortable. "Your famous you know."

"Ahh thanks very much...I think." Yugi said, not really sure whether to take that as a compliment or not...

"Hey I'm a friend of Yugi the master duelist..." Joey bragged as he tried to look cool. "In fact-"

"Look." The girl cut Joey off with a sharp tone. "Your either a champ or a chump so cut this guy lose, he's fashion challenged and deserves to be crushed in the games." this made Joey get a large sweat drop before she started to leave.

"...Please crush me..." Joey said with a dopey look.

"Ok, that was weird. Just who was that?" Kurogasa wondered.

"Her name is Mai Valentine." The same girl that Kurogasa tried to talk to in the line walked up to them with her arms crossed. "She's a big tournament duelist that won multiple tournaments in the past few years. Most often when the prize is money or wealth."

"Oh hey, you're that girl I met at the docks." Kurogasa recognized.

"Yes, first off you might want to Gibb slap your friend again." The girl said as she pointed at a drooling Joey. "Secondly, they're calling us in to give us our rooms so you might want to go in." the girl pointed at a guard that was calling them into the cabins.

"Oh sure, no problem." Kurogasa said then gave Joey another Gibbs slap upside the head.

"OW!" Joey snapped.

"You're the one drooling at her, not me." Kurogasa said, but then realized something. "Hey wait, I never got-" He turned around to see the girl again, but was already gone. "Crap, she pulled a Batman stunt."

"She...seemed..." Yugi muttered as he stared at the space where she once stood. "I don't really know what to call it..."

"You got a crush Yug?" Joey smirked at Yugi, who sputtered.

"N-no, its probably nothing." Yugi waved off with a small blush. "Anyway we should go in to get our rooms."

"Yeah, as might as well. Nice meeting you guys. See ya in the morning." Kurogasa waved leaving, but not before giving Téa a wink.

"Got something to tell Tea?" Tristan smirked at the blushing girl as they hid behind a crate, only for the girl to stomp on his foot. "YEOWCH!"

"Keep quiet or you'll give us away." Tea said innocently as Tristan hopped around on one foot.

* * *

"Man why are we in a dump!?" Joey shouted as the rooms weren't really rooms at all, just spaces and cubby holes for the duelists to place their stuff in. The walls were kinda cracky with the duelists sitting around in the spaces. "Aint this a luxury cruiser!?"

"Your causing trouble again!?" A guard shouted as he and his buddy grabbed Joey's arms making him struggle. "Do you _want_ to get thrown out?" then two familiar boys walked in, both were Yugi's height but one of them had a bug-like look with the other being more...vicious.

"Hey, aren't you that kid Yugi?" The bug-like kid asked in a scratchy voice, making Yugi turn around with a questioning look.

"Huh aren't you-" Yugi was cut off by an excited Joey, whom the guards were loosening their grip on.

"Weevil, and your Rex the Dino duelist!" Joey exclaimed with an excited grin.

"Hmph, your wasting your time with these guys." Rex sneered. "The private rooms only go to finalists from the last tournament, like us."

Oh yeah, congrats on winning the regionals Weevil." Yugi said with a smile as he approached said boy.

"It was nothing." Weevil smirked

"Yeah I went easy on him that time." Rex bragged, making Weevil give him a glare.

"Oh yeah?" Joey smirked as he got out of the guard's clutches. "Well this time me an Yugi are going to win, aint that right Yugi?" this made Yugi smile at his friend.

"To tell you the truth I don't consider winning the last tournament that much of an achievement." Weevil admitted. "I can't really call myself the champion if I don't defeat the duelist that beat Kaiba." this made Yugi blink. "I'm sure I'll get to duel you in the tournament, frankly...I look _forward _to it." Weevil grinned ominously as he pushed up his gold colored glasses.

"I look forward to it too." Yugi smiled, not noticing the dark look on the bug-boy's face.

"I'm looking forward to some dino demolition." Rex smirked

"Let me tell you a little secret, its something none of the other duelists know about the games yet." Weevil said as he came closer a few steps.

"Oh, isn't that cheating?" Yugi cocked his head in confusion.

"The others will find out soon enough, there are new rules on the island that will require more strategy." Weevil explained with the smirk firmly on his face.

"Heh, rules are for wimps, in dueling you either smash you opponent or get smashed yourself." Rex smirked "Its either one or the other."

"Strength is good, but you also need ta combine that with other cards," Joey said, using Yugi's advice when he first made his deck.

"Hmph, who asked you?" Rex sneered before turning to walk away. "Just stay outa my way, or you'll get stomped."

"Grrr we'll see who get stomp when we get ta the island." Joey growled with a huge tick mark.

"Ignore him, lets scope out the competition." Weevil waved off.

"Whatda mean?" Joey asked in a confused tone.

"Trading." A voice cut through, making all three boy's jump before they turned to look at the same girl from the deck.

"Jesus, what are ya a ghost?!" Joey shouted out as he patted his chest.

"Look." She ignored him and pointed to some duelists who were trading already. "They're trading cards already, strengthening their decks for the tournament."

"Yep, if you wanna power up your deck, you gotta trade." A voice said. Joey jumped again and turned around to see Kurogasa again. "Hiya."

"Seriously, what is it with you guys and giving people heart attacks!?" Joey sounded out as he made sure his heart was still beating at the same rate.

"It also gives you a feel for your opponent's strategy." The girl added, the corner of her mouth twitching in amusement.

"And you said something about powering up your deck right?" Joey asked, but he didn't wait for an answer before he zipped over to the guys who were trading. "Hey you guys wanna trade? I got strong cards! Come on help me out here!"

"Heh, this could take a while." Kurogasa chuckled as he turned to the girl who didn't pull a Batman stunt this time. "So, care to introduce yourself now?"

"Please?" Yugi asked with a smile as he neared the girl. "I'd be nice to know your name..."

"...Sora Nakazara." The girl said as she stared at the endearing smile.

"Like that video game-" Weevil was then cut off as Sora gave him a sharp glare.

"Um...tense subject?" Yugi asked slowly, taking Sora's attention off the shaking Weevil.

"Yes, people always say that about my name." Sora explained, relatively calmer. "It just gets annoying after a while."

"Ahem, if you've come all this way and your still trying to improve your deck, you must be pretty desperate." Weevil regained his composure as he pushed up his glasses, then turning to leave with a smirk. "Catch you on the flipside."

"I'm starting to not like that guy already..." Kurogasa frowned.

Your not the only one..." Sora muttered, that guy just excluded a slimy aura...

"Oh hey, aren't you guys going to trade?" Yugi asked the two.

"No, my deck is...spesific to my needs." Sora explained slowly as she rubbed the deck case on her belt.

"As is mine." Kurogasa said.

"Oh..." Yugi then thought for a moment before gaining a smile. "Hey, you guys wanna join me over there?" Yugi pointed at a couple of tables. "Be nice to have some company till Joey gets done with his trading."

"..." Sora was silent for a moment as she stroked her deck case in thought. "...Alright, but you might want check on your friends outside." this made Yugi's eyes widen.

"Um what friends are you talking about?" Yugi asked, fidgeting for a moment.

"First off, your a terrible liar." Sora said, making Yugi slump. "Secondly your friends aren't very good at hiding. And thirdly, its very cold outside so you might want to take some blankets to them or something."

"Oh... okay..." Yugi said dumbly.

"You go get the blankets. I'll go get your friends." Kurogasa said and then left.

* * *

Tea shivered as she couldn't stand it anymore as she stood out of her hiding spot. If she stayed still in one space for too long she might not be able to move again. Rubbing her arms for warmth she thought to herself, why did the night air have to be so cold!?

"Tea, your going to get us busted, stay down." Tristan whispered as his head popped out from behind a lifeboat.

"But its freezing out here, I can't sit still." Tea muttered as she shivered violently.

"In another few hours the sun will rise." Tristan said with a large smile as he pointed at the horizon.

"Thats not funny Tristan." Tea growled with a tick mark as her teeth chattered.

"Hey."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Tristan jumped into the Tea's arms and they looked to see Kurogasa.

"..." it was silent as they stared at each other before Tea noticed who was in her arms. She then dropped Tristan so that he landed on the ground with a thud and took a few steps away, still rubbing her arms for warmth.

"What are you doing out here?" Tea asked, trying to limit the chattering of her teeth.

"Here to get you inside the boat. It's cold out here." Kurogasa stated. "Wouldn't want ya freezing to death and Yugi's getting blankets for ya."

"Oh thank god." Tea sighed in relief before she noticed someone coming. "Get down!" Tea then pulled Kurogasa and Tristan down behind the lifeboat as a white-haired boy came out of the boat and leaned against the railing.

"..Isn't that Bakura?" Tea asked, not noticing that she had grabbed Kurogasa's hand in the rush to hide.

"Bakura?" Kurogasa blinked.

"He's a guy from our school." Tristan explained as Bakura stared at the water.

"What do you think he's doing here?" Tea asked

"Uhhh...I guess he's in the tournament?" Tristan asked rather then answered before Bakura walked away down the deck.

"Well... that was... awkward." Kurogasa said. "So, let's get you two inside before it gets even colder."

I'm not arguing." Tea said as she and Tristan stood up, this made Tea notice that she had still a hold on Kurogasa's hand. She let go with a small blush. "Uh sorry..."

"No worries." Kurogasa waved off.

* * *

"Hey Yugi, I got some good cards!" Joey grinned as he came to the tables where Sora and Yugi were seated, a bunch of blankets were near Yugi's feet. Joey blinked at Sora who still has not disappeared yet. "You didn't pull the batman stunt yet?"

"Not yet." Sora said as she had her chin in her hand.

"Let me see them!" Yugi said. "Salamandra, and a Kunai with Chain? Baby Dragon and Shield and Sword? Great!"

"Those magic cards will help greatly when mixed with the right monsters." Sora nodded as Joey's smile got wider.

"Alright, now I'm ready to win every duel I play." Joey cheered

"I think that you're going to find out that it's a bit harder than that Joey." Yugi then took out a card from his gold box and pulled out a Time Wizard and holding it out for Joey to take. "Here, add this to your deck. It can come in real handy in a tight spot."

"Thanks, I'll take it." Joey said taking the card.

"Thats a very interesting box..." Sora pointed out as she looked over the gold box. "Is it ancient egyptian?"

"Sure is." Yugi said with a grin. "In fact, my Grandpa got this from an Ancient Egyptian tomb of some sort and the box had this inside." Yugi then held out an upside down pyramid. "The Millennium Puzzle."

"So interesting..." Sora reached out a hand to touch the puzzle, but when her fingers touched it she got shocked, making her recoil. "Owch." an outline of a woman appeared behind Sora before disappearing.

"You okay?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, I guess..." Sora said rubbing her hand.

"That's weird. The Millennium Puzzle didn't do something like that before." Yugi said looking at the upside down pyramid.

"Ahh we meet again." A familiar scratchy voice sounded out before Yugi could think any further. Weevil then stepped into the room with that infuriating smirk on his face.

"I would have hoped not to..." Sora muttered under her breath.

"Ahh the evening winds sure feel nice." Weevil said as he walked to the railing before turning to Yugi. "So did you trade for any good cards Yugi?"

"Nope. I'm keeping the ones that are right in here." Yugi said proudly, putting his hand on the gold box.

I figured as much." Weevil replied with that same smirk. "You used the Exodia cards in your duel against Kaiba, those are the strongest cards of them all."

"And really rare." Sora added, she may be suspicious of Weevil but her curiosity had to be sated. "You say you have the Exodia cards Yugi? How ever did you come across them?" she being from another country from her indian accent said that she did not know the details of Yugi's duel with Kaiba.

"I got them from-" Yugi was then cut off by Weevil.

"Could I possibly see those rare cards?" Weevil asked in an excited tone, this made Sora scowl a bit since Yugi didn't get to answer.

"Hey guys!" A voice called. Everyone turned to see Kurogasa along with Tristan and Tea. "Look who I found!"

"Oh hey guys, I got some blankets for you-" Yugi was then cut off as Tea zipped over and stole the blanket out of his hand and wrapped it around her form. "...Here?"

"Sorry but it was cold out there..."Tea apoligised as she slowly gained the feeling back in her fingers.

"Uhhh can I see the rare cards?" Weevil asked, slightly annoyed at being brushed off.

"Sure... I guess..." Yugi said taking the Exodia cards out, Weevil taking them with a look of glee.

"So these are the cards to summon Exodia." Weevil smirked as he looked over the cards with his glasses gleaming ominously. "For a long time I've tried to come up with some kind of strategy to finally beat these cards."

"But I couldn't come up with anything..." if possible Weevil's smirk grew bigger as he lowered the cards. "Untill just this moment." Weevil then moved to the railing, making the group's eyes widen before Weevil threw the cards off the railing. "Say goodby to Exodia!"

"NO!" Yugi cried.

"You idiot!" Sora snarled grabbing the lapels of Weevil's jacket.

"Hahahaha now there's no one that can challenge me!" Weevil laughed, making Sora's anger grow as she contemplated throwing him off the boat.

"I'll get them!" Joey said as he literally went overboard, diving into the water.

"Joey!" Yugi cried out.

"I got him!" Kurogasa said as he jumped overboard too.

"Kurogasa!" Tea cried out.

"Aren't you going to help them?" Weevil asked Sora in a mocking tone, making her glare far more heated. "Or is 'The Cold Dust Princess' going to leave them?"

"..." Sora said nothing before she violently pushed Weevil away before turning to Tea and Tristan. "Help me find a ladder and a lifesaver now!" Tea and Tristan nodded before scouring for what she needed.

"I promise you Yug, I'll get them." Joey said as he swam, grinning when he fished one. "Hey look I got one!"

"I got two more here!" Kurogasa said holding up two more cards. "Try to stay afloat will ya?"

"You got it!" Joey sounded out as he swam towards the last card. "Ugh current's strong though, but if I punk out now, who's gonna save Serenity!?" Joey then grabbed the last card, but he yelled out when a wave suddenly pulled him under.

"Joey!" Kurogasa cried out as he dived underwater.

Joey sruggled under the water before he reached up and grabbed Kurogasa's hand. He still had the card's he fished out in his hand, there was no way he'd let them go!Kurogasa kicked his legs as fast as he could, trying to get to Joey and hoping he could get there in time before the both of them drowned. He kept on swimming and swimming until he managed to grab a hold of Joey. He started swimming back up, but it was hard to do so while carrying Joey upward. And on the way, Kurogasa somehow managed to snatch the fifth and last piece of Exodia before surfacing for air.

"Grab on!" Sora shouted as she threw a lifesaver at Kurogasa, Tea lowering the rope ladder down the side. "Hurry and get to the ladder!"

Kurogasa managed to get Joey on the lifesaver and Sora and Tristan pulled him up while Kurogasa climbed the rope ladder.

"Ugh... man that was too close..." Kurogasa panted.

"Heh and we got all tha cards..." Joey grinned tiredly as he held up the cards. "And I'm usually such a screw up..."

"You guys really didn't have to do that." Yugi said.

"Yes I did Yugi." Joey said sharply. "I'm never able to help anyone, not even my own sister, Serenity..."

"You have a sister?" Tea asked as she wrapped a towel around Kurogasa while Tristan and Sora got one for Joey.

"Our parent's divorced years ago, when we were still kids, she lives far away with my mother..." Joey explained with closed eyes, as if imagining his sister's face. "My sister's had really bad eyes since she was born...eventualy she'll go blind..."

"Man, that's rough..." Kurogasa muttered.

"I know...she sent me a message..." Joey continued while his mind flashed back to the tape Serenity sent him. "The doctors told her that the time has come, soon her eyes'll be impossible to repair, even with surgery..."

"But there are specialists who could perform the surgery now before its too late, they could save her eyesight!" Joey exclaimed before he looked at them all with a determined gaze. "But there's no way I can pay for the operation, thats why I have to win! For her! Winning in the Duelist kingdom and getting the prize money..." Joey's eyes brimmed with tears. "Is the only way I can help save Serenity!"

"Well, I guess we're in the same boat..." Kurogasa muttered.

"Huh?" Everyone asked turning to him.

"I also have a sister in the hospital. Her name's Mikoto Kururugi. She's in a coma due to an accident 2 years ago."

"Then we split it!" Joey exclaimed as he stood up, his drive being increased tremendously. "Thats what we can do! No matter who wins be both get ta help our sisters, whatda ya say Kurogasa?" he then held out a fist to bump with Kurogasa to seal the deal.

"Heh... you got a deal." Kurogasa said bumping Joey's fist.

"Don't think this mean's I'll go easy on ya though." Joey grinned as he yanked Kurogasa to his feet. "I still plan on winning."

Sora watched this all separate from the group, isolating herself. She still felt that fear...that fear of being rejected from making friends...But they seemed different somehow then the kids from her homeland. Maybe...

The foghorn blared as the sun rose up and an island could be seen on the horizon. "That must be it... Duelist Kingdom..." Kurogasa muttered.

"That's it, we're almost there!" Yugi exclaimed in a strong voice. "All three of us will do our best, you guys for your sisters and me for my Grandpa."

Yugi then noticed that someone was missing... he then turned to find that Sora was gone again. "Wah-she pulled the Batman stunt again!"

* * *

**A/n: First off I'd like to thank Fenikkusumaru for helping me out with my story and for giving me use of his oc. I respect your awesomeness and hope that we will find much enjoyment in working together. Secondly please review and tell me what you think, I always enjoy feedback.**


	2. Wrath of the Great Moth

**A/n: I do not own Yugioh, if I did I would be filthy stinkin rich...Also props to Fenikkusumaru for helping me with the duel and the story in general. I BOW TO YOUR AWESOMENESS!**

* * *

The boat had finally reached the island and dropped anchor, the guards were lowering the walkway so the passengers could disembark. But Yugi was busy staring at the island with a look that was a mix of determination and fear.

"Man this Duelist Kingdom looks pretty huge Yugi." Joey said as he had his hands in his pockets. "Finden your Grandpa aint gonna be easy..."

"Well we gotta start somewhere..." Yugi replied, still confused on why Sora disappeared.

"Your Grandpa?" Kurogasa blinked. "Sorry if I'm slow, but what happened?"

The gang looked at each other at that, wondering if they should tell him or not. On the one hand they ould have more eyes to help. Downside...Yugi then looked at Kurogasa with a serious face.

"Will you believe me if I tell you?" Yugi asked

"Try me."

Yugi then looked at his honest face for a moment before he began his tale. Starting with how Pegasus sent him the message with the glove, how the message started out normally but somehow trapped him in a duel. He then explained that it froze his friends including his Grandpa. Then Pegasus did something with his eye and stole his Grandpa's soul and put it in a card.

"And that's why I'm here, I have to get my Grandpa back no matter what." Yugi finished, then watched for Kurogasa's reaction.

"I see... normally, I would consider this farfetched, but I can tell you're not lying. And, adding on to fact, that I'm always fascinated with ancient stuff and whatnot, I'll help you out."

"Thanks Kurogasa." Yugi smiled in relief that someone believed him.

"Hey guys, we should probably get going." Tea cut in before pointing at the walkway where passengers were disembarking. "They already put down the walkway so lets go."

"That's alot of suits..." Joey pointed out as they all got in line to get off the boat.

"...Uh hey Tea, what if those security guys find out we're stowaways?" Tristan asked with a bit of fear, they were in the line to get off and if they get seen... "We auta just play it safe and swim back."

"We're in the middle of nowhere lame brain..." Tea growled, giving Tristan a scathing glare. "Just _'try'_ to act normal and we'll be fine."

"Fine..." Tristan muttered. The group then started to walk down the ramp, except Tristan who was walking very stiff on the way.

"Dude, relax..." Kurogasa said.

"Right relax just gotta-" Tristan's mutterings were cut of.

"Hey you." One guard called out to Tristan, making him go stiff as a board. "Don't be so nervous, your our guests here."

"Oh uh thank you, yep I'm your guest." Tristan said quickly as he bowed to the guard before bolting over to the group like a bat outta hell.

Soon, the group followed a lot of the other duelists and they seemed to be walking towards a castle that was in the middle of the entire island. They continued to go on for quite a while because of the many steps they had to climb up, but they made it nonetheless. "Man, don't they… have an… an escalator or something?" Joey panted.

"Out of shape?" a voice asked.

"AHHHHHH!" Joey screamed as he jumped in Tristan's arms, they all turned to look at Sora who had her hands in her coat pockets.

"Hmmm never thought I'd ever see that outside Scoobydoo..." Sora muttered in an amused tone.

"Get off!" Tristan said as he dropped Joey with the latter falling on his butt.

"Hey!" Joey shouted as he rubbed his abused behind.

"Hey look at that, that's Weevil Underwood the Regional Champ." Someone muttered, this made most of the group scowl at the thought of bug boy. "And that's the runner-up Rex Raptor!"

"And there's Mako Tsunami, he came in third!" More mutterings as the group turned their attention to a boy that looked like a fisherman with wild blue hair.

"Wasn't there also a champ from India?" More speculation as Sora stiffened a bit at that.

"Don't know, but even so the best of the best are here!" The murmurings turned excited. "But what about Kaiba? Isn't he the Champ?" "Not anymore, they say he was beaten! And on his own turf too, Yugi's the guy to beat now!" This made Joey grin as he nudged the embarrassed Yugi.

"Looks like you're famous Yugi." Kurogasa chuckled.

"No it was nothing..." Yugi tried as he gained a small blush.

"Not from what I heard." Sora teased as her mouth twitched a fraction, this made Yugi's blush all the more apparent.

"Attention, please gather around, your benevolent host is anxious to greet you." A guard called from up on the balcony.

"Boy what wouldn't I give ta get five minutes alone with that guy." Joey growled as he clenched his fists in his pockets. The silver haired man then walked out on the balcony, he was dressed in a red suit that had gold trim.

Yugi glared at the man, thinking back to the time where he took his Grandpa away from him...Sora was also glaring, but nobody noticed.

"Greetings, I am Maximilian Pegasus, It is my honor and pleasure to welcome you to Duelist Kingdom." Pegasas's voice boomed so that everyone could hear, all with a smirk on his face. "You all stand before me, the world's greatest Duelist's, but come Tournament's end only one shall be crowned King of Games!"

"I implore you, assemble your dueling decks with care..." Pegasus continued as everyone took out their decks and stared at them. "With creativity, with cunning...Because this will test your abilities like never before!"

"Now you have all been given 2 precious star chips. You will fight for them and once you have gained 10 star chips, you will be granted entry into my castle for a chance to have one final duel against yours truly. However, should you lose all your Star Chips, you will be eliminated from the tournament."

_'I'd bet my dueling glove that Grandpa's in that castle!'_ Yugi thought as he put on his glove, with Sora and Kurogasa doing the same. _'But we won't be able to get in with all those guards...looks like we're going to have to win enough star chips to get in!'_

"This will be a Tournament unlike any you have ever experienced! State of the art dueling arena's cover the entire island." Pegasus continued. "There are also new rules in effect...I coul just tell you what those are, but what fun would that be? You'll discover them as you compete, or you won't last very long."

"Remember, play boldly, play strategically, and duel mercilessly." Pegasus' smirk grew at the last word. "You have one full hour, to prepare yourselves and your decks. When the sky's light up with fireworks the dueling shall begin!" Pegasus then walked away as everyone cheered wildly.

_'The duelists are here and the game is set.'_ Pegasus thought with a serious look as he walked deeper into his castle. _'Yugi has taken the bait...all is going according to plan...'_

* * *

"So we gotta work our way up?" Joey asked after the group moved to a flowery field. "Man I don't know if I can do this..."

"You can do it, just steer clear of the more experienced duelists till you get a handle on things." Kurogasa said as he patted Joey's back.

"Yeah your right, thanks Kurogasa." Joey grinned

"...Why are you both staring at me?" Sora muttered as Tea and Tristan's staring was making her uncomfortable.

"We're just making sure you don't disappear on us again." Tea explained as Tristan nodded.

"That reminds me, why'd you go anyway?" Yugi asked, making Sora stiffen.

"I..." Was all Sora could say before going silent, fidgeting a bit as she rubbed her deck case.

Kurogasa noticed what she was doing. "Does it have something to do with your Deck?" He asked.

"...Somewhat." Sora answered, Yugi could see that there was some pain in her eyes as she said that.

"Well don't worry about it." Yugi smiled, making Sora look up. "You don't have to tell us right now, you can tell us when your ready."

Sora blinked for a moment before she stared at each and everyone of their smiles, they...Really meant it?

"I...thank you." Sora gave what looked to be a half-smile that made Yugi's cheeks turn a bit red before the fireworks sounded off.

"Hey, the fireworks! That means we can start!" Kurogasa grinned.

"And I know just _who _to start with." Sora growled as she pointed down the field to where Weevil was standing, that same infuriating smirk on his face.

"I agree with ya, that lill bug is mine!" Joey said as he punched his fist into his other hand before running towards Weevil.

But at that point, Weevil started running away from them. "Get back here!" Sora yelled as she, Yugi, and everyone else ran after Weevil.

Weevil took them through a dense forest, his laughter echoing throughout it. But oddly enough hundreds of moths flew through the trees, making the gang's sight go a bit fuzzy.

"What the heck!?" Joey sounded as he swatted away some moths from his face and kept running.

"Whats up with these moths!?" Tea shouted only fo it to become a scream as a moth somehow got inside her shirt.

"Man he's fast for a small guy!" Tristan shouted this making Tea roll her eyes as she got the moth out of her shirt.

"Maybe it's because your slow for a big guy!" Tea countered.

"...This doesn't make any sense, why is Weevil running!? He seemed like he wanted to duel me back on the boat!" Yugi shouted in confusion before coming to a realisation. "Maybe it has something to do with those new rules!"

The group continued to run until they were in a clearing and Weevil was standing in the middle of that clearing. "Alright bug breath, that's as far as you go!" Joey snapped pointing at him.

"Welcome; Said the spider to the fly, you flew right into my trap!" Weevil grinned as he pointed at them with a gloved hand. "Once again!"

"Its time you payed for your crimes Weevil!" Yugi shouted before his puzzle glowed, Yugi seemed to grow a few inches so that he was almost level with Joey. His eyes seemed sharper as his jacket flared out behind him and he seemed to be more confident than before as well.

"Well Weevil, let's see if your as good at Dueling as you are at running away!" Yugi? grinned as he stared at Weevil.

"...Did you notice...?" Sora muttered to Kurogasa in confusion at Yugi's change, its like he became a different person...

"Yeah, I saw it…" Kurogasa muttered back. "It's like his personality did a complete 180…"

"...Well Yugi, your not the only one that wants a piece of bug-boy here." Sora said, deciding to let it be lest she get a headache. "I know I want to squash this bug."

Yami turned to look at her and blinked when he saw the silhouette of a woman behind her. He then heard ghostly giggling before what he saw disappeared, what...was that?

"Decisions, decisions." Weevil said. "I'll decide who my opponent is." He then looked among the group until he pointed at… Kurogasa. "And to warm up, it's going to be you."

"Why didn't ya chose me ya stupid bug!" Joey shouted out before Tristan held him back by his arms.

"Kurogasa, are you up to it?" Yami asked as he looked at Kurogasa's glove. "You only have one star chip, if you lose..."

"Hey no worries. I can take him." Kurogasa assured him. "Besides, he hasn't seen my deck before." He then turned towards Weevil. "Alright Weevil, I accept your challenge. But you better be ready to risk all your Star Chips."

"Hehehe rather you be ready to lose!" Weevil laughed before the ground shook, making Tea almost lose her balance if she didn't grab on to Kurogasa's sleeve.

"Weevil, what have you done!?" Yami demanded as he kept Sora stable, Weevil just laughed in response as the ground opened up behind him.

"Wa- the ground is changing!" Tristan shouted as what looked to be a red and blue box rose up from the ground, which then transformed into what looked like a smaller version of the arena that Yugi dueled Kaiba in.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day." Kurogasa blinked.

"This aint gonna be like the duels back home..." Joey agreed as he stared at the arena.

"You've just stepped into a hornet's nest, and there's no way out!" Weevil laughed, making Joey and Sora's eye twitch in annoyance. "I'll meet you on the field!" Weevil then hopped over to the red podium.

"...Kurogasa, if you wipe that smirk off his face I'll respect you forever." Sora stated as she resisted the urge to just go over there and punch Weevil.

"Ditto on that..." Joey growled.

"No worries." Kurogasa said as he got on the blue podium. Both podiums rose up high and stopped at the top and both players have dueling fields in front of them. Once there, four towers came out of the corners of the arena and it glowed rainbow showing that the virtual system was on and ready to go.

"Oh hey a duel's starting over there!" A random guy shouted to his friend from the forest. "Weevil Underwood's playing...who is that guy?"

"...That guy is Kurogasa Kururugi." Joey said proudly as he threw an arm around Yami's shoulders. "Best bud of Yugi Muto and his friend Joey Wheeler and those guys over there..." Joey pointed at Tea and Tristan.

"Are trespassers." This made Tea and Tristan fall flat on their faces, Joey then turned to Sora. "And here's our resident Batman Sora Nakazara."

"Funny..." Sora rolled her eyes.

"Man Weevil's the champ, no way he'd lose to a newcomer." The random guy shook his head. "He's toast."

"Well lets not keep my adoreing public waiting Kurogasa." Weevil smirked as a forest setting showed up on the field. "Lets see how you like my Killer needle!" Weevil then threw down a monster card that was a large Hornet. (4 ATK:1200 DEF:1000)

"Your move." Weevil ended his turn.

"Alright then, my move." Kurogasa drew his sixth card. "I summon Fantasy Warrior - Tidus in ATK mode!" A man in blonde hair wearing a silver pendant, wearing overall shorts having one shorter and one longer trouser-leg, yellow and brown shoes, a gauntlet in his left hand and a black glove in the other, a yellow jacket with a white hood and a blue pauldron and armor over his left arm carrying a blue sword appeared (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1300)

"Whoa..." Joey said.

"What kind of Monster is that?" Tristan wondered. Everyone else started murmuring as well as Yugi and Sora just stared.

"Tidus, cut that overgrown hornet! Spiral Cut!" Kurogasa commanded. The man in question did a series of flips and cartwheels towards the hornet, leaping up and slamming his sword down on it and slicing it in half.

Weevil: 1500

Kurogasa: 2000

Wait a sec..." Joey said with confusion. "Now I may not be good at math but Weevil's life points shoulda been lower then that..."

"It's the field, what do you notice about it?" Sora asked, making the group's eyes widen. "That's right, its a forest, and what monster thrives in it...?"

"The almighty bug, which means they get a field boost, but I'm far from finished Kurogasa! I summon my Hercules Beetle in ATK mode!" A huge beetle with a horn appeared on the field. (5/ ATK:1200/DEF:2000-ATK:1950 DEF:2600)

"Now my beetle, smash his warrior!" Weevil shouted before his bug smashed through Tidus, causing an explosion.

**Weevil: 1500**

**Kurogasa: 1750**

"Grr..." Kurogasa growled. "Alright fine, if that's the way you want it, then I'm just gonna go at it harder." He drew his next card. "I play a Magic Card, Chamber of the Fayth!" A rather large elaborate entrance with a door appeared.

"What does that do?" Weevil demanded.

"You'll see soon, but first I'll summon out Fantasy Warrior - Yuna in DEF mode!" A beautiful young woman with short brown hair that fell to her neck, with one eye green and the other blue wearing a purple pleated, flower-patterned dress; black boots; a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash that wraps around her neck and over her chest; a yellow patterned Obi with a Chōchō musubi knot and a decorative Obidome to clinch the cords. Two separate, kimono-like sleeves holding a staff appeared (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000). "Then Chamber of the Fayth's effect activates. Whenever I summon a Fantasy Warrior, it gains 2 Fayth Counters." Two orbs of light went appeared and went into the door. (CotF: 2FC) "What those counters are for will be explained later, I'll place this card face down and end my turn."

"Hmph, throw down as many of those Fantasy monsters as you want, but they're no match for my Basic Insect in ATK mode!" a large grasshopper with spikes lining its body appeared. (2 ATK:500 DEF:700-ATK:650 DEF:910) "But that's not all as I equip him with my Level 3 lazer cannon..." a cannon then appeared on its shoulder. "And a Level 2 power boost!" a turbine appeared on its shoulders next to the cannon. (2 ATK:650 DEF:910-ATK:2150 DEF: 1410)

"Now for all the bugs you've stomped, crushed, and even fumigated ITS PAYBACK TIME!" Weevil shouted before his insect shot a yellow lazer at Yuna.

"I don't think so! Activate trap! Negate Attack!" Kurogasa countered as he flipped over his facedown as a clear vortex appeared in front of Yuna and sucked in the attack. "Sorry Weevil, but you're gonna have to do better than that." He smirked.

"Hah well I'm going to make sure you can't make another move." Weevil grinned before he placed a facedown on his field. "I end my turn."

"My draw!" Kurogasa said. "First, during my Standby Phase, I gain 200 Life Points for every Fantasy Warrior on the Field." Yuna casted a Cure Spell on Kurogasa.

**Weevil: 1500**

**Kurogasa: 1950**

"Next, to make sure you don't go anything funny, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying that facedown of yours! A cyclone picked up and blew away the facedown. "And now I summon Fantasy Warrior - Cloud!" A man with spiky blonde hair in a black outfit with a shoulder cape over his left arm carrying a rather large sword appeared (7/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000). "Then my Chamber gains 2 more Fayth Counters." (CotF: 4 FC). "Now Cloud, attack the Beetle with Buster Sword Slash!" He commanded. The blonde haired man then jumped up and slashed the beetle in half.

**Weevil: 950**

**Kurogasa: 1950**

"Awright! Get 'im Kurogasa!" Joey cheered.

"You the man!" Tristan cheered as well.

"You're move Weevil." Kurogasa said as the bug duelist was seething in anger.

"Yeah, you got him on the ropes!" Tea cheered

"Hahaha yeah right..." A voice cut through, turning the group's attention to Mai as she walked up to them. "You losers don't seem to realise who your little pal is up against, Weevil's regional champion, he's got moves that guy can't even dream of."

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" Tea growled as she glared at the blond girl.

"You'll pay for that..." Weevil growled as he drew, looking at the card before grinning as he placed it facedown. "Oh looks like I'll have to go with this little itty bitty caterpillar oh well..." he then placed a card on the field, facedown in DEF mode. "I end my turn by smashing your girl! Basic insect attack!" the insect then shot a lazer at Yuna, which destroyed her.

"Running scared are we?" Kurogasa asked as he drew his next card. "Cloud, attack Basic Insect!" Cloud did the same events and Basic Insect met the same fate.

**Weevil: 600**

**Kurogasa: 1950**

Unexpectedly Weevil started to chuckle, then it escalated into full-blown laughter that confused the group.

"Hahaha oh you really shouldn't have done that!" Weevil laughed before he flipped up his monster card, which really was a caterpillar. "Behold my monster, Larva moth!" (2 ATK:500 DEF:400-ATK:650 DEF:550)

"Huh, why would he want that out?" Tea asked in confusion. "It can't stand up to Cloud..."

"Weevil's going to bring out something big..." Sora muttered. "And its going to mean trouble for Kurogasa if he can't counter it."

"Sure he's just a little slug now..." Weevil grinned before he slapped down. "But the Caccoon of Evolution will change all that!" the caterpillar then seemed to have white strands go around its body, making some of the group gag in disgust.

"Now that's just sick..." Sora said as her nose scrunched up.

"I'm not arguing with that one..." Mai agreed as she tried not to gag.

"Isn't it beautiful?!" Weevil asked as the Larva completed its transformation. (3 ATK:0 DEF:2000) "And with the field boost you won't be able to even scratch the surface!"(3 ATK:0 DEF:2000-ATK:600 DEF:2600) "And in the next 5 turns my little caterpillar will complete it's transformation, into the powerful Great Moth!"

"Oh crap, well that's not good." Kurogasa muttered to himself. "I better end this quick." He drew his next card. "I'll pass this turn."

"Running scared are we?" Weevil imitated with a laugh as he drew. "Because with the more time you waste the more powerful it becomes! I pass this turn."

Kurogasa drew his next card. "I'll place this face down and end my turn."

"Oh no!" Tea exclaimed, Joey wasn't about to let his opinion go unsaid...

"Hang tough Kurogasa, you'll find a way to pop that pus bag!" Joey cheered, then Mai's laughter turned the group's attention to her.

"And what's so funny?" Tea growled, not finding anything amusing at the moment.

"Your cheerleading, it seems like you actually believe that your Kurogasa has a chance of winning." Mai answered in an amused tone.

"He does have a chance!" Tea shouted before Yugi and Sora held her back.

"Easy there Tea, don't listen to her..." Yami said

"It's just what she wants." Sora agreed.

"Every duelist who's ever gone up against Weevil's Caccoon of Evolution, utterly and completely trashed." Mai smirked as the group's jaws dropped.

"A-all of em?" Joey asked

"B-but Kurogasa has us, there's no way he can't squash that bug." Tea said in a determined tone as the group nodded in agreement.

'He's gonna need a lot more then you losers to beat Weevil.' Mai thought with a smirk as she turned her attention back to the duel.

"Do you hear it growing Kurogasa?" Weevil asked in a mocking tone as he drew. "It sounds as sweet as your defeat is going to be. I end my turn."

"Hopefully, this next card can help somehow..." Kurogasa muttered to himself. "Draw!" He drew his card and smirked at it. "I summon Fantasy Warrior - Barret in ATK mode!" A heavy-set, muscular dark skinned man with hair similar to a hi-top fade having a thick beard, with a dog-tag hanging around his neck with three scars adorn his right cheek with a dirty brown vest and green pants with large brown boots. His right arm replaced with a gun-arm, with several bands of metal around his waist and his remaining arm, and a tattoo on his left shoulder appeared (6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1300). "First my Chamber of the Fayth gains two more Fayth Counters." (CotF: 6 FC). "And now Barret's effect activates! When he's summoned, I roll a die and whatever number it lands on, Monster(s) currently on the Field lose ATK and DEF equal to the result x 100. Also for the rest of the duel, Monsters Normal or Special Summoned lose that same amount of ATK too."

"He's taking a gamble here..." Sora muttered. "If the die lands on the wrong number, Kurogasa is going to face that moth..."

"But if it lands on the right numba that Caccoon is toast!" Joey cheered. "That's what I call getten fired up, go Kurogasa!"

"Show Weevil who's boss!" Tristan cheered right along with him.

"And wipe that smirk off his face!" Tea finished

"So do you guys sit around to work out these lame cheers, or do they just come to you?" Mai asked, not taking her eyes off the duel even as Tea glared at her. "I mean don't you guy's realise that your pep talk nonsense is distracting Kurogasa from the game?"

"How would you know? I bet no one's ever wanted to be your friend..." Tea growled before turning back to the duel. "Much less care enough to cheer you on."

"Friends haven't helped Kurogasa any, he's losing." Mai countered

A large die appeared and dropped on the field. It rolled for a few seconds, everyone tensed at this. It's about to stop…

And it landed on a…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

1!

"Urgh!" Kurogasa gritted. (3/ATK:0/DEF:2000-ATK:500 DEF:2500)

"Dang it!" Joey swore as Weevil laughed.

"Ha Looks like your luck has run out eh?!" Weevil laughed. "You won't be getting anywhere, and in 3 more turns your done for!"

"See, no help at all." Mai said in a smug tone.

"The duel's not over yet Mai..." Yami said in a strong voice, making Mai's gaze snap to him. "So long as Kurogasa has cards in his deck and friends to believe in him, it's far from over."

"Grr... I'll end my turn."

"Tick tock tick tock..." Weevil mocked as he drew. "I end my turn, and in just 2 more turns Kurogasa! Just two more Hahahaha!"

Kurogasa drew his next card. "Grr... I'll pass."

"Ha last turn Kurogasa." Weevil laughed as he drew. "I end, say goodby to this island Kurogasa!"

"Oi Kurogasa!" Joey shouted, catching the Fantasy Duelist's attention. "You gotta win! Our sisters are counting on us!"

"Right..." Kurogasa said. "I gotta do this... Mikoto is counting on me." He then drew his next card. His eyes widened at what he got. "Say goodbye to that Cocoon of yours! I summon Fantasy Warrior - Tifa in ATK mode!" A young beautiful woman with long black hair wearing a white tank top and black mini-skirt with a belt and suspenders donning red and black gloves that extend to her elbows with red boots, and a metal elbow guard on her left elbow appeared (4/1600/1400). "First, Chamber of the Fayth gains 2 more Counters!" (CotF: 8 FC). "And here's the best part. When Cloud and Tifa are on the field together, Cloud gains 1000 ATK!"

"WHAT?!" Weevil freaked out.

Fantasy Warrior - Cloud (7/ATK: 2500-3500/DEF: 1000)

"You see!?" Tea said in a smug tone to a blinking Mai. "Friends really do help so neh!" Tea stuck her tounge out at the blond girl.

'Could it be...?' Mai thought in confusion. 'Could that loser's cheering have given him that idea...?'

"Yeah now pop that zit Kurogasa!" Joey cheered. "Do it for our sisters!"

"Right! Cloud! Slice and Dice that Cocoon!" Kurogasa commanded. Cloud jumped up and cut the Cocoon making Weevil freak out.

"He did it!" Tea cheered as Joey grinned.

"Now that's the way!" Joey cheered

But it didn't disappear, making the group confused as strands of white fell off the cut caccoon. Then Weevil started to grin as green skin started to be seen from the white before exploding. Cries reminiscent to a whale's echoed as a large being emerged from the falling white strands

"Wha-it's still alive?" Tea asked as Weevil chuckled with glee.

"Your surprised?" Mai asked in a matter of fact tone.

"It must have evolved enough to survive..." Yugi said as he looked at the huge monster.

"I told you Weevil was good." Mai finished

"I'm impressed you pierced my Caccoon Kurogasa, but still you were unable to stop the evolution of my ultimate incsect!" Weevil cried as the monster could finaly be seen, it had gold pincers with a horn on its forehead. It had a red jewel in the center of its chest as it's great wings expanded outwards. "Behold, the Great Moth!" (8 ATK:2600 DEF: 2500) "And thanks to the forest, its stronger than ever before!" (8 ATK:2600 DEF:2500- ATK:3200 DEF:3100)

"Yeah, well you still won't be able to beat Cloud. I'll place these two facedowns and end my turn!"

"Wait, I thought Weevil said that moth had five turns to do its thing..." Tristan said in confusion.

"Did I say that?" Weevil asked in false innocence. "Hmmm my mistake."

"You little-" Sora shouted in anger before Weevil cut her off.

"But who's counting anyway?" Weevil shrugged before he drew. "And who says I'm going to aim at Cloud? Great moth take flight and obliterate Tifa with hurricane attack!" the Moth took flight before its wings blew a gale at Tifa, makng her struggle against the winds before being destroyed into pixles.

**Weevil:600**

**Kurogasa:350**

"Activate trap, Phoenix Down!" Kurogasa said revealing his facedown, when a Fantasy Warrior is destroyed, I can revive that destroyed Monster with its stats cut in half!" Tifa returned to the Field. (4/ATK: 1600-800/DEF: 1400-700).

"Next I activate my other facedown, Gift of the Mystical Elf, for every Monster on the Field, I gain 300 Life Points. there's 4 Monsters here, so I gain 1200 Life Points.

**Weevil:600**

**Kurogasa:1550**

"Hmph, you've saved yourself this time..." Weevil scowled before his face twisted into a grin. "But you might want to check your monsters one more time."

"Huh? What the-" Kurogasa gasped as he saw Cloud, Tifa, and Barret get on their knees. "What did you do to them?!" He demanded.

"Look at the air around my moth Kurogasa!" Weevil said with a big grin as his moth beat its wings, sparkles were in the air as they floated around Kurogasa's monsters. "When my moth gives out its Hurricane attack, it gives out poison spores, and drains your monster's ATK points!" what looked to be rust grew on the Fantasy warriors as their ATK points slowly went down. "Looks like my poison's takeing its toll! I end my turn!"

"Urgh..." Kurogasa cringed. This was bad. Kurogasa has to do something quick or it's all over.

"Kurogasa!" Sora called out, gaining his attention. "Its spores may affect existing monsters on the field, but if you throw out a new monster, it won't be effected yet!"

"You shut up!" Weevil shouted in panic, how did she know!?

"Heh. Noted." Kurogasa smirked. He then drew his next card. He smirked at what he got.

"FINAL TURN!"

"What!?" Weevil shouted

"What the heck does that mean?" Mai asked in confusion.'What did he draw...?'

"I think we're about ta find out." Joey grinned, he liked the sound of Final turn.

"First I play the card I drew! Monster Reborn! I bring back Fantasy Warrior - Yuna!" The said woman returned to the Field. "And as such, Chamber of the Fayth gains 2 more Fayth Counters. (CotF: 10 FC) "Now here comes the best part. Along with Fantasy Warriors, there are creatures called Fantasy Aeons. They can't be summoned unless Yuna and Chamber of the Fayth is on the Field. I activate Chamber of the Fayth's effect. I remove 8 Fayth Counters to Special Summon a Fantasy Aeon who's level is the same as the number of Fayth Counters removed from my Deck!" (CotF: 2 FC)

At that point, Yuna began praying and the Chamber glowed having 8 spheres of light come out and shoot into the air. Once that happened, a dark portal appeared in the air and a huge anchor with a chain attached came out went into the ground making another dark portal.

"W-What's coming out of that?" Weevil said starting to feel scared.

"Your worst nightmare! I Special Summon Fantasy Aeon - Anima!" The chain slowly rose from the ground and out a tall fiend with small spikes on its head, whose eyes are covered by bandages. Its arms were bound by chains and two fiendish cloak looking almost like wings enclosed the figure tightly (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500). Everyone but Kurogasa were just terrified at the sight.

"That...thing looks demonic.." Tea said in a shaky tone, not knowing what to call the creature that just stepped out of that portal.

"I've seen alot of scary monsters in my day, but that..." Mai shook her head from side as she shivered a bit. "Takes the cake." Yami and Sora just nodded in agreement, not finding any words.

"It's so friggin scary..." Joey muttered. "BUT SO COOL!" he cheered which made everyone snap their heads to look at him.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled

"I want a badass looking monster like that someday!" Joey continued, ignoring the stupified looks on the group's faces.

"...Does he have his head screwed on straight?" Mai asked in an almost mystifyed tone.

"No one knows..." Tea answered in an exasperaited tone.

"Now for the effect of Anima. Once per turn, I can destroy all my Fantasy Warriors except for Anima. And for every Fantasy Warrior destroyed, your Monster loses 500 ATK points!" Kurogasa shouted.

"NO!" Weevil cried out.

"Now go Anima!" Kurogasa shouted. Anima's one eye that was visible glowed and then shot out four rays hitting the Fantasy Warrior and they fell to the ground dead, but then they turned into dust of light and the wind picked it up spreading over Great Moth.

Great Moth (8/ATK: 3200-1200/DEF: 3100)

"No! NO!" Weevil shouted. "But I'm the regional Champion! How could I lose to a nobody!?"

"I'll tell you how!" Sora shouted making the bug duelist turn to her.

"You may call yourself a Champion...!" Sora continued strongly. "But you only won your duels through lieing and cheating! Real champions win with honor, they play fair! And they certainly don't drown important cards given to people by someone special!" she clutched at her deck case as she said this.

"Sora..." Yugi muttered as everyone stared at her.

"You are no champion!" Sora continued before smirking. "And by the by, you failed on that last part!"

"WHAT!?" Weevil shouted in outrage

"Kurogasa end it!" Sora finished as she turned to him.

With pleasure! Anima! End this duel with Oblivion!" Kurogasa shouted. With that, Anima opens a gateway into another world beneath the Moth, sinking it down. The world shifted to a crimson-red dimension, for everyone to see. And an even darker form of Anima appeared as it shattered the chains binding its fists and unleashes a devastating series of punches before the dimension collapses and back to where they were. Great Moth was there for a while until it exploded into pixels.

Weevil:0

Kurogasa:1550

"He did it!" Tea cheered as Weevil stood on the platform blankly.

"I can't believe that he beat Weevil..." Mai muttered

"All right!" Joey and Tristan yelled as they gave a dance.

"B-but my Moth..." Weevil muttered blankly. "I-It was supposed to be unstoppable..." he then fell off the platform in his blank state, landing flat on his back as he stared at the sky before his vision was ubscured by someone's head.

"Not anymore I'd suspect." Sora said as she looked down on the bug duelist in contempt before she reached down and yanked off his dueling glove. "I hearby relieve you of your dueling glove, I hope you become a better person Weevil." she then walked over to Joey and gave a half smile

"Joey Wheeler, I think you deserve this more then he does." Sora said as she handed the glove to him after taking out the star chips and throwing them over to Kurogasa. "And here's your prize Kurogasa, two star chips."

"Much obliged." Kurogasa grinned catching the two chips and added them to his glove. "Well, that was a good warm-up."

"And thanks for the glove." Joey grinned as he pulled the glove on and placed his star chip in.

"That… was pretty good." Yami said. "I'm impressed."

"I agree, it was really awesome how you wasted that bug." Tea grinned as she gave a fist pump.

"And we give ya our respect for wipen that smirk off his face." Joey grinned as he gave Kurogasa a light punch on the shoulder.

"I do what I can." Kurogasa grinned.

Meanwhile, Mai and the other people watching were just staring in disbelief.

Well lets go!" Joey said in excitement before walking away. "After that I'm itchen to find somebody to duel!"

"There he goes..." Tea sighed.

"Hey, we're all stuck on this island unless we're eliminated, which won't happen, so you might as well get used to it." Kurogasa shrugged before putting an arm around Téa. "Luckily you got me, Sora, and Yugi around who are the sensable ones around here right?" He grinned.

"...I guess so." Tea said as a light pink tone emerged in her cheeks. "Welp we better go after him before something happens." Kurogasa nodded at that as they all followed the grenhorn Duelist, who was now shouting off directions wherethey should go...

Unaware that they were being watched by a certain blond...

* * *

**A/N: Welp there you have it, hope you enjoyed the duel since it was the first duel I've ever written. Thank you for helping me with it Fenikkusumaru, I hope you had as much fun writing it as I did. Peace out and remember to review!**


	3. Joey's Lesson and the Rise of the Dust

**A/N: Here be chapa two! Thank ya all for keepen with me. I give props to Fenikkusumaru, may your awesomeness live on.**

* * *

In the castle where Pegasus resided laughter could be heard within its halls. Pegasus chuckled at his long dining room table as he checked the silver pocket watch in his hand.

"All over the island my unwitting pawns are in place, and the duels have begun..." Pegasus closed his watch with a snap. "Along with the slow prosses of elimination, only the strongest duelists will survive and the weaker ones will fall to the wayside. Survival of the fittest, isn't that right.." Pegasus smirked as he brought out a duel monsters card and looked at the picture.

"Tian Nakazara?"

* * *

The group followed after Joey as he came to a beach surrounded by meadow, finally leaving the forest after taking a few wrong turns and...well you get the idea.

Alright, bring 'em on." Joey said punching his opening palm. "I'm itching to duel and I'm taking on the next player I see."

"Easy there One-Man Army, you'll get to duel, you just gotta relax, alright?" Kurogasa said.

Yeah, you do realise that there are tournament level players here right?" Sora asked after looking over the beach. "Your going to have to use your head when chosing opponents."

"If he even has anything up there..." Tea muttered to Sora, making her snicker a bit.

"Oh hey look over there!" Tea exclaimed as she pointed down the hill, making the group turn to look at the numerous stadiums around the clearing and beach in different settings. But they all had one thing in common...they all had duels on them with players giving their all.

"Duel monsters stadiums!" Tristan exclaimed in excitement. "Look at em, they're all over!"

"You said it." Yugi grinned, personality having turned back to normal. "Lots of dueling going on."

"Alright, then I'm going in." Joey said.

"You sure man?" Tristan asked. "Cause if you duel and lose, you'll lose your only Star Chip." Joey fell down anime style at that.

"Don't panic though Joey." Sora said as she looked over the players. "I'm sure you can find someone on your level here, not everyone's been in tournaments."

"Yeah, just go for someone easy." Tea agreed

"I guess I should think about what kind of Field my monsters are best suited for, they're mostly fighter types. So I guess this meadow works out as my kind of turf." Joey said.

"Yeah, there you go. See? You know what you're doing." Yugi complimented.

"You lost crybaby, so give me your Star chips!" A familiar voice could be heard, turning the group's attention to an arena.

"A voice that annoying can only belong to..." Tea muttered as the group zeroed in on the blond girl who was gloating. "Mai."

"That's not fair, you cheated somehow, how could you know what your cards were when they were still face down?!" Her opponent shouted as she laughed, those being his last Star chips.

"I'll tell you, I'm psychic..." Mai answered as she looked at the stupefied Duelist. "And your done." she finished with a wink as he broke down into tears and ran away as she fully broke into laughter before suddenly stopping when she noticed the group was nearby.

"Well look who's here..." Mai smirked

"Wow, Mai's already won 2 star chips." Joey said.

"Hey, you. Kurogasa? Was it? Are you duels going well?" Mai asked going over immediately to him.

"I'm... doing alright." Kurogasa said not sure how to respond to Mai's forwardness. Not to mention that Tea is already scowling.

"Oh, wow, so you got three Star Chips." Mai said taking his hand and looking at the glove. "I might be up for a duel myself."

"Take her..." Tea whispered to him. "Knock her out of the contest and off the island."

"Uh... o...kay?" Kurogsa said still unsure.

"Hmmm you know, I'm definitely in the mood for a duel right now." Mai said as she let go of Kurogasa's hand and got out of his space. "So get ready because I chose to challenge..." she raised a finger.

"You Joey." Mai pointed at her fellow blond.

"Huh? Me?" Joey blinked pointing at himself.

"Do you have the guts to accept?" Mai asked with a large smirk. "Get it? I wanna duel you kid."

"Heh. So you've heard of my skills huh." Joey scoffed.

"Don't flatter yourself." Mai said making Joey look at him. "I overheard you and Kurogasa talking and I know that Kurogasa gave you to only Star Chip you have now. And my motto is "take out the weakest player first". And considering that wouldn't even be here if Kurogasa didn't give you a Star Chip, you've got to be the weakest duelist on the island."

"Hey, do you have to be insulting?" Joey asked obviously insulted.

"Actually, she was being truthful." Tea deadpanned.

"HUH?!"

"Mai's ruthless, don't duel her first Joey." Tea warned.

"Don't you get it? If you lose this contest your out for good." Tristan agreed

"Kurogasa, stand up for Joey, duel her in his place." Tea pleaded as she glared at the smirking Mai

"This is Joey's decision. Not mine." Kurogasa said making Joey turn to him and the former gave him a thumbs up. "Show Mai what you're made of."

"Right. She thinks that I'm a pushover, but she'll see." Joey said.

"Kurogasa!" Tea solded.

"You can't be serious, Joey." Tristan said.

"Oh, I'm serious alright. Don't you get it? This is my chance to prove myself and show everybody. Don't forget, that gramps trained me for this. Sure, I wasn't able to complete my training and I would've practiced more before getting into a tournament this huge, but honestly, I think I can take her."

"Oh man, you better be right... For your sister's sake." Tristan said.

"Yeah, you better not screw this up Joey." Tea added.

"Don't worry, he won't." Sora said.

"I accept. Let's duel!" Joey declared.

"Get ready to lose." Mai smirked.

The Duelist's then took their places on the podiums, red for Mai and blue for Joey.

"Go get her Joey!" Tea cheered

"Kick her butt!" Tristan cheered with her, making Joey give them a thumbs up.

"Yeah I'll get her!" Joey agreed with a huge grin before turning to Mai.

"Since you only have one measly Star chip, I only have to bet one of mine against you." Mai said in a confident voice as she held up a star chip.

'At least this region will give me a field advantage...' Joey thought before he layed eyes on the field, what he saw making his eyes bug out. "Oh no! Whata are all those mountains doen on my field!?"

"The field we'll battle on will be 40% mountain, 40% forest, and the last 20% is meadow. " Mai explained with a smirk. "So deal with it or surrender."

"Calm down Joey, your monsters will still get a power bonus from the meadow part of the field!" Yugi said from the sidelines.

"Oh yeah..." Joey said in realisation before turning to Mai with a questioning look. "Listen Mai, not for nothin but I have to ask one question before we duel..."

"Hmmm What?" Mai asked

"Why'd you decide to join this tournament, tell me..." Joey said with a serious face. "Why do you duel?"

"Why do I duel?" Mai asked with a serious look, making the group lean in. "For all the comforts of course!" this made everyone face plant anime style.

"Designer clothes, travel perks, anything to avoid real work, hot cars turbo charged for liven large!" Mai cheered as she gave a small dance at the thought of those things.

"What a rich snob..." Sora muttered.

"What was that?!" Mai snapped at her.

"You heard me." Sora said with a glare, making Mai glare right back at her before a laugh got her attention.

"Heh so that's why you want the prize money?" Joey chuckled. "How selfish."

"How dare you try and judge me, who do you think you are you little snot!?" Mai snapped

"Hey, your only duelen for things, but for your information some of us fight for the people we love." Joey said in a strong voice.

"You'll show her Joey, show her what its like to duel from the heart!" Yugi exclaimed

"Duel!" Mai and Joey exclaimed

**Mai: 2000**

**Joey: 2000**

"Hmmm...well to start things off..." Joey grinned as he picked his card, a green armored samurai taking the field. "Maski the Legendary Swordsmen!" (4 ATK:1100 DEF:1100) Ad the field power bonus will bring his power up 300 points!" (4 ATK:1100 DEF:1100-ATK:1430 DEF:1430) "Hey I made my first move!" he got a big grin on his face as he said this.

"I end!" Joey said, making Mai smirk before she started to hum as she waved her hand, confusing Joey and the gang before Joey caught sight of her hand. It was all face down on the podium! She couldn't tell what card she was going to play! "What do ya think your doing?!"

"Divining my card, I have to mystically chose which one of them is the best." Mai answered with a smirk.

"Eh? What are ya? Psychic or somethin?!" Joey asked in a stupefied tone.

This made Yugi, Sora, and Kurogasa suspicious of the girl. There were very few psychics in the world, and even less were the real deal. Something was up...

"And the best card would be..." Mai's eyes opened with a smirk. "The Harpy's lady!" a blue feathered bird woman appeared on the field with her wings raised in the air, her screech making some of the group cringe. (4 ATK:1300 DEF:1400) "And her power's boosted by the Mountain's field power bonus!" (4 ATK:1300 DEF:1400-ATK:1690 DEF:1820)

"I'll still take it on! Attack!" Joey ordered, making the swordsmen draw its sword and charge at the bird woman.

"No! Don't do it!" Kurogasa shouted, but it was too late as the samurai swung his katana and Harpie Lady dodged the attack.

Land monsters have a disadvantage to flying monsters!" Sora shouted as Harpie lady flew high.

"Wha?!" Joey shouted.

"Monsters that can fly have a magical resistance to monsters that only walk on the earth!" Yugi added making Tea turn to him.

"So Joey blew it already?" Tea asked in a worried tone as she leaned next to Yugi.

"No, but he attacked too soon before he considered what her monster was capable of..." Yugi explained.

Harpie lady gave out a cry before she raked her claws across the samurai, making him cry out before he was destroyed.

"Ah, my Samurai's sushi!" Joey cried

**Joey: 1410**

**Mai:2000**

"Oh cards speak to me!" Mai exclaimed before she hummed again, then chosing a card and placing it face down. "And I'll chose again...without looking."

"Grr...how's she doin that...?" Joey muttered.

"He's losing his cool..." Sora muttered. "Mai's sikeing him out using that trick..."

"Relax Joey, you got this!" Kurogasa encouraged. "Don't let Mai get to you!"

"You just have to think about what your doing before you move again!" Yugi said

'How can she read the cards when they're layen face down...?' Joey thought, making Mai smirk.

'My little card trick, has made this kid forget everything he knew about Duel monsters.' Mai smirked as she tapped her finger on a face down card in her hand. 'All I have to do is keep pushing his buttons...'

'What do I do..?' Joey thought before speaking. "Maybe this one. Tiger Axe!" A large humanoid Tiger appeared on the field that, true to its name, had a large axe with brown armor. (4 ATK:1300 DEF:1100) "My field power bonus should raise its ATK power!" (4 ATK:1300 DEF:1100-ATK:1690 DEF:1430) "Now he can take on Harpie Lady head ta head!"

"Joey, it's still going to be the same thing!" Sora shouted.

"That's right, Tiger Axe is just another handicapped earth based monster." Mai smirked as Harpie Lady flew up with a cry and raked her claws across the cat monster's chest, making it roar before he disappeared.

"Grrr..." Joey growled

**Joey: 1020**

**Mai:2000**

"Hmph, it'll take stronger monsters than your land based wimps to beat Harpie Lady." Mai gloated before she slid in another facedown. "And I'll play this little number without even looking, I'll give you a hint though. It's an equipment magic card that'll help me defeat your next card in one turn."

"Again with all that psychic stuff?" Joey growled as he looked at his hand. 'Can she see my cards too...?' he then picked a card 'Since I can't see what she's playen I'll go on the defensive...'

"Running scared huh?" Mai asked before her smirk grew as she picked up her card, which was a picture of a set of lady's armor. "Then let me show you my surprise, Cyber Shield to juice up my Harpie Lady!" Hapie lady glowed with a bright yellow light before it disappeared, she was now equipped with the same armor from the card's picture. (4 ATK:1690 DEF:1820-ATK:2190 DEF:2320) "Now destroy his facedown!" Harpie Lady gave out a cry before she descended on the card, making it glow a bright white as an Orc appeared before disappearing into pixels.

"No!" Joey cried before growling. "How's she doin that!?"

"Hahahah this is so much fun, in case you were wondering the next card your thinking of won't work either." Mai smirked. "This game is officially mine, you can't win against me."

"She's right...she's too much for me..." Joey muttered as he glared at her.

"C'mon Joey! You can't give up! Not yet! Our sisters are counting on us!" Kurogasa urged.

"Don't let her rattle you, she's just trying to sike you out!" Tea cheered.

"Just slow down and think!" Sora urged

As this was going on Mai was getting more and more irritated as she glared at the sidelines.

"Stay out of this!" Mai snapped as she pointed at the group.

"Huh?" Tea sounded as the group turned to her.

"Your brainless cheerleading isn't going to hel him against the superior power of my Harpie Lady." Mai said. "Don't you guys get it? Friendship doesn't win duels, never will. It hasn't helped him, he's defeated and he knows it." she gestured with her head to the slumped Joey.

"That's not true!" Tea said, making Mai's gaze snap to her.

"No? I beg to differ." Mai countered. "There can be only one Champion. In this island in this game, someone can be your best friend today and your worst enemy tomorrow. Once the compition forces you to face each other in a duel...where's your friendship then?"

"That's why the only person a duelist can trust is himself." Mai finished as she looked at the growling Joey. "I hope your defeat today teaches you that lesson kid."

"He's losen it!" Tristan exclaimed as he saw Joey growl and grit his teeth.

"He needs help, Yugi help him!" Sora exclaimed

At the point, the Millennium Puzzle started glowing and a few seconds later, Yami had appeared.

'There it is again...' Sora and Kurogasa thought.

"Don't listen to her Joey, we're here to help you like how your always there for us." Yami called out in a strong voice.

"Wha?!" Joey said.

"Trust me on this, she's just trying to divide and conquer." Yami continued. "A strategy that's been used for centuries, believe me I know." a golden egyptian eye appeared on his forehead for a moment before disappearing.

'What was that...?' Kurogasa and Sora thought as they saw that.

"Whoa... when I get that look from you, I believe ya..." Joey said.

"Hahahaha do you really think Yugi wants you to be the grand prize winner?" Mai laughed before turning to Joey. "He's a duelist too you know, to win you'll eventually have to take him on."

"She's right I will have to duel him, but..." Joey then thought back to their time on the roof, where he promised that they would be a team. "That's right, we are a team. But I need to win for Serenity..." he then thought back to the message she sent him. "But maybe Yugi's right...I gotta start using my head and stop listening to Mai's nonsense..."

Then the outside world melted away as he closed his eyes. 'Think, there's gotta be a way to defeat Mai...I just gotta figure out how she knows what her cards are...If she's not physic there's gotta be somethen else she's doen...'

But then Joey smelled something familiar. 'Whats that strange smell? I never noticed that smell when my eyes were open...I'm smelling a whole bunch of different perfumes comin from...her cards!'

"Lets go kid its your turn!" Mai called, making Joey snap open her eyes.

"I see through your card trick!" Joey exclaimed

"Huh?" Mai sounded

"You sprayed your cards with different perfumes." Joey deducted. "And with each different scent you can tell which card it is without even looking at it!"

"Uh-" Mai got out.

"Busted." Kurogasa snickered.

"I gotta admit, you got me going with that psychic shtick of yours, but now I know what trick it is and I'm not falling for it anymore. You're no psychic at all! You're just a big fake!"

"All right Joey!" Yami grinned

"Go get her Joey!" Tea cheered

"You da man!" Tristan cheered

"Yugi you were right!" Joey grinned

"Just because you saw through my little psychic act, doesn't mean you'll be able to defeat me in a duel!" Mai snapped

"I think your wrong, before you were winning by confusin me an trying ta pit me against my friends..." Joey explained."But now my mind is clear, I know who I can trust. All you got left are your cheep tricks an I won't fall for em any more!"

"Uh..." Mai was lost for words.

"An I'm gonna blast that harpy of yours outta the sky with this!" Joey showed the card he had in his hand, which was Baby Dragon.

"Good card Joey!" Yami praised

"Baby Dragon in DEF mode!" Joey grinned as a small orange dragon took the field with a comedic cry. (3 ATK:1200 DEF:700)

"Huh? Ahahahahahaha! What's that dragon gonna do to me?" Mai laughed.

"Nothin this turn, but you betta hope that I don't get tha card I'm pinen for." Joey grinned, but on the inside he was panicking. 'I just need to buy some time till I get Time Wizard in my hand...If what I've seen from her cards is true, then the only monster she's got is Harpie Lady, I just gotta beat her and Mai's done!'

"Fine then, lets see how your dragon fares after I play this!" Mai held up a card. "Elegant Egotist! Its magic will make duplicates of may Harpie Lady!" Harpie Lady then glowed before her form shifted to three, the light fading to show three Harpie Ladys with gold armor.

"Oh no!" Joey cried. "It's three times the trouble!"

"And he was struggling with one!" Tea cried

"And I'm going to keep multiplying my Harpies every turn!" Mai laughed before calming down. "But luckily for you I can't attack when I multiply my Lady's so its your move."

"She's raising an army..." Sora muttered. "If Joey doesn't draw the card he needs..."

"Come on..." Joey said as he worked up the nerve to draw, his hand slowly going to his deck. 'But what if I don't get it...?' "No! It's all or nothin I just gotta believe in myself, draw!" he then drew his card with his eyes closed and slowly opened his eyes to look apon the card. Gaining the biggest grin ever as he said these words..

"Oh now we're cooken, here's the Time Wizard!" Joey shouted as he slammed down the card he drew, what looked to be a living clock with a cape and staff appeared on the field. (2 ATK:500 DEF:500)

"Huh? What does that do?" Mai wondered.

"Don't you know? The Time Wizard can make time go faster, makin my Baby Dragon grow inta the Thousand Dragon!" Joey smirked

"Right Joey, and that's not the only effect your Time Wizard will have." Yami nodded proudly.

"Now, turn forward the hands of time!" Joey ordered and the Wizard raised its staff, making the world spin before the Baby Dragon disappeared and in its place was a large grizzled dragon with a beard. (7 ATK:2400 DEF:2000)

"So now you have a bigger dragon, big deal." Mai rolled her eyes. "My Harpie Lady's still have more ATK power then tha-" Mai gasped as she looked at her Harpies, who were old and covered in wrinkles. "What happened to them!?" (4 ATK:2190 DEF:2320-ATK:400 DEF:1350)

"I warned you, a millenium has passed on the playing field and your lady's have grown old." Yami explained with a smirk.

"Face it Mai, time's running out for your girls." Sora finished with an almost identical smirk.

"No..." Mai muttered as her eyes bugged out.

"I believed...an my cards came through for me..." Joey muttered in a mystified tone before he gained a grin. "Awesome! Go Thousand Dragon, hit her Harpie Lady's with inferno flame breath!" the dragon raised itself on its hind legs and blew out steam first before bathing the three sisters in white-hot flames.

**Joey:1020**

**Mai:0**

"Game! Set! And Match!" Kurogasa cheered.

"Yeah Joey!" Tea cheered

"You beat her!" Tristan cheered right along with them

"B-but...how could I lose to such an amature..?" Mai muttered

"Hey Mai.." Joey called as he got down the podium, making her look up. "If ya wanna be a better Duelist, you gotta learn ta care about someone other than yourself. Ain't that right Yugi?"

Yami gave a proud nod before the puzzle glowed, Yugi stood there in his place with a grin. Happy that his friend won his first official duel. Mai just stood there and said nothing, but after a bit she threw a Star chip at Joey, who caught it as she lowered from her podium. Then grabbing her bag and cards before walking away.

"Ehhh check it out I got two Star chips now!" Joey cheered as he put his star in his glove. "Who da man!?"

"Still not you." Tea deadpanned, making Joey faceplant anime style.

"Hey no worries, you'll be the man in no time. Patience is a virtue after all." Kurogasa said patting Joey's back.

"Yeah and I'll make ya eat ya words Tea!" Joey said as he sprang back up, pointing a finger in her face.

"Sure you will..." Tea nodded sagely as she patted his head like a dog. "When pigs fly Joey, when pigs fly..."

"Hey he did win Tea." Sora countered. "Let him bathe in his victory for a bit...then when his head gets too big then you can deflate it." she smirked at this as Tea and Tristan laughed.

"Ahh you guys are cruel..." Joey huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Ah its ok Joey." Yugi said as he snickered a bit, patting Joey's back. "You won with your own spirit and cards, let yourself be proud of that." this seemed to soften Joey up.

"All right as fun as all this is we better get moving." Yugi said, taking charge. "We can't stay in one place too long after all." the group nodded at this before heading down a dirt trail lined with trees on each side. Joey was still grinning as he rubbed at his new star chip.

"Well, looks like you and Sora are the only people yet to get your first duels in Duelist Kingdom." Kurogasa mused.

"Yeah...I being a tournament level duelist, lower level players will probably steer clear of me." Sora hummed as she placed her hands in her coat pockets.

"You've been in tournaments?" Yugi asked, wanting to know more.

"Only a few in India..." Sora answered.

"Cool, you must be really good I can't wait to see your deck in action." Yugi smiled, making Sora's cheeks turn a bit pink.

"I'm not that good..." Sora muttered. "I mean I'm nothing compared to the boy who beat Kaiba." she countered in a teasing tone, making Yugi's cheek's turn pink.

"Oh, is that a blush I see Yugi?" Kurogasa teased along.

"No its not..." Yugi denied. "Besides I don't know what the big deal is with me beating Kaiba. It wasn't even official..."

"Uh, hellooo, Kaiba was THE Champ." Kurogasa said. "And you beat him. To be the man, you gotta BEAT the man. You beat him. And with Exodia no less."

"So that makes you..." Sora clapped Yugi on the back. "The man."

"...Nothing I say is going to change anyone's minds is it?" Yugi deadpanned.

"Nope." Kurogasa grinned goofily.

"Not if I have to say anything about it." A voice called.

"Hmm?" Yugi sounded as he turned to look at the person who spoke. "Who are you?"

Coming out from hiding behind a tree, a teenager with black spiky hair with ripped jeans, long-sleeved black and white striped shirt, with a black jacket over his shirt, jeans and black shoes appeared. "The name's Callen. So you're Yugi the man to beat?"

"Uh..." Yugi wasn't sure how to respond.

"Yep thats Yugi." Joey gloated. "An I'm his best friend Joey Wheeler."

"Hmph." Callen scoffed. "How'd a pipsqueak like you beat Kaiba? I bet it's all just dumb luck."

Yugi didn't even get to answer before Sora came forward, her eyes hard as she stared at the boy.

"How arrogant." Sora said. "He beat Kaiba fair and square like real duelist, so I suggest you shut your mouth."

"And you wanna make something out of it?" Callen sneered.

"Depends...if you can't even beat me you have no business going up against Yugi." Sora countered before taking two Star chips out of her glove. "I challenge you to a duel, winner gets two Star chips."

"But wait Sora, you only have two Star chips!" Tea warned.

"I accept." Callen said. "I got three, so even though you win, I'll still be in this tournament."

"Isn't that a shame..." Sora muttered

"Please Sora you don't have to do this!" Yugi protested. "If you lose..."

"Then I won't lose." Sora shrugged before going over to the blue side of a nearby Arena and getting in the podium.

Callen got over to the red side of the podium. Both platforms rose up and to their respective places. Both shuffled their decks and after that, drew their starting Hands.

"DUEL!"

**Sora: 2000**

**Callen: 2000**

"Ladies first." Sora sounded as she drew, looking over her cards for a moment. "I summon Dust Warrior-Natsu Ugo in ATK mode!" A red haired man with scars all over his body appeared, he was dressed in a black vest with no shirt, showing off his muscles and black baggy pants with no shoes. He had flaming fists with glowing orange eyes to complete the look. (4 ATK:1800 DEF:1000)

"Dust Warriors?" Tea asked.

"Never heard of them before." Kurogasa shrugged.

"Maybe they're a new archetype...?" Yugi mused, not having heard of them either.

"And I place two facedowns and end my turn." Sora finished as she placed down two cards.

"Heh. That all you got? Pathetic! Watch this!" Callen drew his sixth card. "I summon Sword Hunter in attack mode!" A knight with many swords on his back with two of them in hjs hand appeared (7 ATK:2450 DEF:1700). "Attack that Dust Warrior!" Sword Hunter then charged at Dust Warrior Natsu-Ugo ready to cut him in two.

"Not so fast!" Sora exclaimed. "I activate Sakuretsu armor to protect Natsu Ugo! Say goodby to your hunter!" a suit of armor appeared to absorb the attack, colliding with a clang before Sword hunter was sent back, destroyed into pixels.

"Grr... fine, in that case I'll play Monster Reborn to brin back Sword Hunter!" The said warrior returned to the Field. "I end my turn."

"My move." Sora drew and looked at the card, gaining a smirk. "I summon Dust Warrior- Firegoon in ATK mode!" A man with long wild black hair garbed in a brown tattered cloak with brown boats and black pants. He had two katana's in his hands as red glowing dust floated around him, and lastly scars could be seen on his face. (7 ATK:2400 DEF:2000) "And thanks to his special ability I can special summon one 'Dust Warrior' from my deck or hand and I chose...Dust Warrior-Hunter hound in ATK mode!" A grey furred wolf hound appeared on the field, it had a knife holstered near its hind leg and a scar going across his muzzle. (2 ATK:700 DEF:1400)

"Hah! You must've hit your head or something! My Sword Hunter is stonger than your monsters!" Callen said snidely.

"Hmmm you would be right..." Sora hummed before smirking. "If my Hunter Hound wasn't on the field. But when he's on the field all Dust Warriors gain a 200 point bonus to their ATK and DEF." Hunter Hound howled to the sky as grey glowing dust settled around Sora's monsters as they glowed orange.

Hunter Hound (2 ATK:700 DEF:1400- ATK:900 DEF:1600)

Firegoon (7 ATK:2400 DEF:2000-ATK:2600 DEF:2200)

Natsu Ugo (4 ATK:1800 DEF:1000-ATK:2000 DEF:1200)

"WHAT?!" Callen roared.

"Now Dust Warrior-Firegoon, hit his Sword Hunter with inferno dust wave!" Sora ordered. Firegoon lifted his swords before bringing them down with a cry as orange dust particles came from the tips in a wave. The dust wave cut through Sword hunter with ease as some of the dust hit Callen.

**Callen:1850**

**Sora:2000**

"Oh yeah, first blood baby!" Joey cheered.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown." Sora concluded.

"Wait...Sora had the clear to end it, she could have had the Natsu guy attack and his LP would be 0." Tristan said in a confused tone. "So why didn't she?"

"Because you're not allowed to direct attack." Kurogasa answered.

"Oh..." Tristan sounded, he didn't know that...

"You move Callen, ready to take back your words yet?" Sora asked.

"I don't take back anything!" Callen shouted as he drew his next card. "Heh, heh, I play a Magic card called Change of Heart! This lets me take control of one of your Monsters for the turn! And I know just who to choose! Firegoon!"

Sora's face didn't change as Firegoon glanced at her before going over to Callen's side of the field.

"And to make sure my attack goes through, I'll play Heavy Storm! this will destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the Field!"

"Grr..." Sora growled a bit as her facedowns shattered to dust.

"Oh no! That's not good!" Tristan cried out.

"Now Sora's defenseless. That card she had face down would've helped her if Callen didn't destroy it." Kurogasa gritted.

"Now Firegoon, attack Natsu Ugo! Inferno dust wave!" Firegoon lifted his swords before bringing them down with a cry as orange dust particles came from the tips in a wave. The dust wave cut through Natsu Ugo easily.

**Sora: 1400**

**Callen: 1850**

"..." Sora stayed silent as she glared at Callen, oh he'd pay for that...

"Sora..." Yugi muttered, feeling guilty that she had to go through with this for him...

"And since I haven't summoned this turn, I'll go ahead and summon Judge Man to the field!" An old bearded man with a purple cape holding two spiked maces appeared (6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1500). "Then I'll place this face down and end my turn." Firegoon returned to Sora's side of the Field.

"My turn." Sora drew and looked at the card. "I summon Dust Warrior- Earthariss in ATK mode!" A horned woman with long blond hair and elf like ears appeared on the field garbbed in a black chest guard with her back exposed, her legs were covered in tattered stocking covered with silver armor. And lastly she had a long silver scythe clutched in her left hand. (4 ATK:1650 DEF:1800-ATK:1850 DEF:2000) "And thanks to her special ability she can destroy one spell or trap card on the field, so I chose your facedown! Go!" Earthariss raised her scythe before slamming the blade in the ground, causing cracks to go to his facedown before being destroyed.

"Now Firegoon, return the favor by destroying his Judge man!" Sora ordered before Firegoon charged at the old man, swords poised to cut him in half. Judge Man cut in half with a flurry of orange dust.

**Sora: 1400**

**Callen: 1450**

"Alright, they're almost tied!" Joey cheered.

"Go Sora! Show em who's boss!" Tea cheered.

"I end with two facedowns." Sora said as she gained a half smile from their cheering.

Callen drew his next cards. "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Callen drew two. "Then I'll play Card of Sancity! This let us both draw until we have six cards."

"He's looking for something." Yugi noted.

"And that something will probably mean trouble for Sora..." Tea said as the players drew the right amount of cards.

"Heh heh, perfect! Now I'll summon Mobius the Frost Monarch in attack mode!" A large warrior in icy blue armor appeared (6/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1000). "And when he's summoned, I can destroy 2 of your Magic or Trap cards!"

"Grr..." Sora's facedowns were destroyed. Damn it, those would've helped greatly...

"Now I'll play my Forbidden Chalice magic card! I'll give your doggie 400 attack points, but its effects are negated until my turn ends!" Callen sneered as a goblet of water appeared over the dog and poured the contents on the dog.

Hunter Hound - (2/ATK: 900-700-1100/DEF: 1600-1400)

"Oh no..." Sora muttered with wide eyes. Hunter hound's other effect is that it can't be chosen as an attack target so long as another Dust Warrior was on the field...But now...

"Now Mobius attack Hunter Hound! Blizzaga Lance!" Callen ordered. Mobius made a lance out of pure ice from his hand and threw it at the hound, impaling it and making the hound howl in pain before destroying destroyed into pixels.

**Sora: 100**

**Callen: 1450**

"Sora!" Yugi and friends cried.

"Hehehehe. I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Callen finished as he placed a reversed card on the Field. "How does it feel when you know you're about to lose, huh?" Callen sneered.

"...How bout I show you!?" Sora shouted as she drew, gaining a smirk that confused her friends. "I play Polymerisation to fuse my Earthariss and Firegoon!"

"Fusion?" Joey asked, not knowing that you could fuse monsters together...

"Now say hello to Dust Warrior-Crystaros!" A swirling gate appeared and sucked in Earthariss and Firegoon. Then a glow shined and in the monster's place was a tall man with his left arm being made out of cystal and swirls of crystal going into his cheek. He was dressed in brown pants with no shoes, showing that his right foot was made out of the same kind of crystal, he had on a tattered tank top that had straps crisscrossing over his chest, and lastly his hair was neon blue and stuck streight up in a mess of spikes. (8 ATK:2700 DEF:1300)

"So what? It's not gonna bring my Life Points to zero." Callen snarled.

"He'll still smash your Monarch, go Crystaros!" The Crystal Warrior charged at Mobius, his crystal arm morphed into a hammer to smash him.

"Sorry, activating trap! Mirror Force!"

"What!?" Sora shouted before cringing as Crystaros hit an invisible wall, then being destroyed into silver dust.

"This is bad...now she has no monsters..." Yugi said.

"Grr I end." Sora gritted before thinking. 'Now...I only have one option left...I only need to draw the right card...'

"My move!" Callen drew his next card. "I'll be a nice guy and pass this turn. Whatever you draw won't help you now."

"So you say...but my deck has never failed me and it won't start now!" Sora shouted before reaching for her deck, closing her eyes. 'Please...give me what I need...' she drew, then opening her eyes to look at the card. Then unexpectedly gaining a smile, surprising the group since they'd never seen her smile.

'...She should smile more often...' Was what Yugi was thinking as he stared at Sora.

"She got something good!" Tea cheered.

"First I activate the spell double summon! Allowing me to summon twice this turn and I chose Dust Warrior Wateran!" A blue skinned woman with dark blue hair and fins for ears appeared on the field, she was garbed in chainmail armor with a round metal shield and a long spear.(7 ATK:2000 DEF:2000) "And Dust Warrior-Windfest!" A brown-haired woman with large feathery wings appeared on the field, carrying a horned staff and dressed in a white dress and brown sandles. (4 ATK:800 DEF:1600)

"But...they don't have enough power to defeat that frost dude..." Joey said.

"But I'm not done, I activate the spell card Dust out of the Grave! Which allows me to bring back one Dust Warrior from the graveyard for this turn and I chose Firegoon!" The fire warrior appeared on the field with a storm of orange dust.

"Heh, he still doesn't have enough to damage my Life points." Callen smirked before hearing Sora's laughter. "What's so funny!?"

"Did I say I was finished?" Sora smirked before she threw down a card. "I activate the ritual Spell Sky's Call! When Wateran, Windfest, and Firegoon are on the Field I can summon the Dust Warrior-Ruler of the Sky!" Windfest then twirled her staff above her head and summoned a hurricane that sucked in the three monsters before a great white Chinese dragon flew out of the hurricane with a great roar, scars covered its long body as it flew around the field before settling on Sora's side of the field. (10 ATK:2800 DEF:1300)

"Nyaaa that thing's huge!" Joey cried.

"Big whoop, you got a big ass monster. How's that gonna beat me?" Callen sneered.

"His ability gives him 500 ATK and DEF points for every Dust Warrior that's in the graveyard..." Sora said, smile never leaving. "I'll let you count it up."

Callen thought about it for a while, until his face paled in realization.

"That's right, 8 Dust Warriors have been sent to the graveyard. Giving my dragon a 4000 point boost!" Ruler of the Sky roared as it glowed with a multicolored light. (10 ATK:2800 DEF: 1300-ATK:6800 DEF:5300)

"That thing's super powered!" Yugi cried.

"I WANT ONE!" Joey shouted with his arms waving.

"Now end this with Dust's wrath!" The dragon reared up, gathering grey shining dust in its mouth before bathing Callen's side of the field and burying his monarch.

"NO!" Callen cried.

**Callen:0**

**Sora:100**

The field faded as the arena's system turned off. Sora returned her cards to her deck case before looking at Callen with a hard gaze.

"So, ready to admit that you were wrong?" She asked as she returned to the ground, Yugi and friends congratulating her.

"Grrr..." Callen growled as he returned to the ground as well. He looked at them for a while until he threw his two star chips at Sora to which the latter caught.

"Wow, that makes four Star chips!" Tristan exclaimed as Sora put them in her glove.

"With me trailing behind by one." Kurogasa grinned.

"So it would seem..." Sora smirked before a downcast Yugi came up to her.

"Sora, I'm sorr-ow!" Yugi rubbed his forehead that Sora flicked.

"You have nothing to apologise for Yugi, if given the chance I would've done the same thing..." Sora smiled, making the boy blush. "Which reminds me, someone has yet to-...he stole my bit..." Deadpanning when the group turned to find Callen gone.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Kurogasa waved off. "If we see him again, I'll make sure he apologizes." He said with a mischievous grin cracking his knuckles.

"Need some help with that?" Joey grinned as he and Tristan cracked their knuckles.

"Seriously, you guys don't need to do that." Yugi protested.

"Yes we do." Kurogasa, Joey, and Tristan said in unison.

"No you don't." Tea said as she managed to somehow get the three boys' ears and pinch them.

"Owowowowowowowowowowow!" The three boys cried.

"...I didn't think it was possible to do that..." Sora said as she and Yugi blinked at the mystery at how Tea was able to do that...

"Now, the three of you will behave while we are on this island..." Tea's aura darkened as she gave a smile that could rival Unohana's creepy scarey one. "Do I make myself clear?" In a sickly sweet tone that had Sora and Yugi shivering in fear.

"Yes ma'am..." The three boys nodded their heads furiously.

"Good." Tea said brightly, aura dissapearing as she let go of their ears, then skipping forwards."Come on guys, time's a wastin!"

"...Let this be a lesson to us all...never piss Tea off, ever." Sora said sagely as she shivered, making the guys of the group nod furiously.

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah two duels in one chapter! We're on a roll here! Anyway review and give me feedback, I always love feedback/flattery.**


	4. Duel from the Deep

**A/N: Ok here's chapter 4! I hope you get a laugh out of it! Cuse I know I will. (:**

* * *

It's been a while since Sora has beaten Callen to a duel. Sora now has four Star Chips, Kurogasa having three and Yugi and Joey having two. They were walking along a dirt path until Joey's stomach growled. "Ughhh… hungry." He moaned.

"...Your always hungry." Tea rolled her eyes before thinking. "But he does raise a good point, surprising for Joey, did anyone bring any food?"

"Um I didn't." Yugi answered, fidgeting.

"I didn't either..." Sora answered

"Man, I'd do anything to get something like a burger!" Joey cried out.

"Now that I think on it, ever since we came on this island there's no burger restaurants or hot dog stands of the sort." Yugi said.

"No worries, I got it covered." Tristan said.

"Really?" Yugi, Joey, Téa, and Sora asked.

"Yeah, check it out." Tristan said pulling ou a book. "My handy dandy Nature Survival Guide." He then flipped through the pages of the book. "It lists all the nuts, plants, berries, and grass we can eat."

"Ughhh…" The four grimaced.

"Well, it's a good I came prepared." Kurogasa said as he pulled from out of nowhere, a huge backpack that's three times taller than him, full of Japanese bento boxes.

"Where the heck did you pull that out of?" Tea asked in confusion, wondering how the heck she didn't notice that...

"Yeah but we can't eat bento boxes all the time..." Joey whinned before his stomach growled again. "I need meat!" that was before he smelled something yummy. "I smell it! Meat's cooken!" Joey then ran off towards the smell.

"You think it's in his head?" Sora asked, because when a person is desperate enough they can think something's there when it really isn't.

"Knowing Joey, yes." Téa sighed.

"We could always eat these bento boxes." Kurogasa said. "Besides, they're way healthier than meat all together."

"But you got to admit, Joey's nose did win the duel for him..." Tristan noted. "And I like my meat, sorry Kurogasa..." Tristan then ran after Joey, telling him to wait up.

"...We have to go after them don't we?" Sora sighed

"I suppose." Kurogasa sighed. "Great, and all of these bento boxes are going to be wasted… unless someone shares with me."

"...I'll share with you." Tea offered, they did look good and it would be a shame if they went to waste. "I like bentos better then meat anyway."

"I'll make sure they don't jump off a cliff, come on Yugi." Sora said and Yugi nodded before following after her.

"Ahh man I just love barbecued fish..." Joey drooled as he stared at the fish that were cooking over an open fire. They had followed Joey to a cliff overlooking the sea, all in all it was a nice view as they were behind some rocks.

"Smells good too..." Tristan drooled right along with Joey.

"I bet they taste even betta!" Joey shouted before he ran over the rocks and to the cooking fish.

"What in heaven's name make's you think those are yours to eat?" Sora asked as she and Yugi saw this.

"Hey eat first and ask question's later, your belly's will thank me." Joey stopped and grinned at them before continuing to the fish.

"And just what do you think you're doing?!" A voice called.

"Ah I'm eaten fish that's what I'm doing." Joey said as Tristan ran up yelling, save some for me! Fish in their hands. The group turned to a sopping wet blue haired teen that had no shirt with a spear in his hand. "The heck's your problem?"

"My problem is, you fish stealers, those are my fish!" The blue haired man yelled before Sora and Yugi came up.

"I'm sorry for them, they don't have anything in their heads..." Sora apologised as she glared at the two boys, not noticing how the blue-haired man stared at her with a large blush.

"I told you we could just eat the bento box lunches I brought!" Kurogasa called as he and Téa ran to meet up with the others.

"But it's not meat!" Joey and Tristan cried, making the blue-haired man glare at them.

"And it's not yours cretins!" The yell came before the man surprised them all by kneeling on one knee as he grasped Sora's hand. "But you may have some milady, for you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Uh...thank you?" Sora said in confusion, not sure how to take that as Yugi scowled a bit.

"I'm Yugi Moto." He cut in. "Sorry about your fish."

"And aren't you Mako Tsunami, the top ranked ocean duelist?" Sora asked as she noticed his duel glove, making Mako grin as he stood up.

"Yes I am, I'm glad a person as beautiful as you has heard of me." Mako kissed her hand as if she was a princess before turning to Yugi. "And you are Yugi Moto, the only person to ever defeat Kaiba? Well that changes things, if you are friends with the great Yugi you may eat your fill!"

"Awesome!" Tristan and Joey cried before setting their teeth in the fish.

So with that, everyone was having lunch with Mako and even Mako helped himself to a few bento boxes. And they were delish!

"Wow, I've never tasted fish so delicious!" Mako praised as he more of his bento box.

"Well, all thanks to my mom." Kurogasa chuckled sheepishly.

Well your mom is awesome." Tea smiled as she ate her bento box with a smile. "This is great."

"And it went really well with the fish that Mako caught and cooked." Sora smiled as she ate her meal, the praise making Mako blush.

"Please, a fishermen's greatest pride is his ability to cook and catch." Mako grinned before he took her hand in his own. "You need not praise me, for it is my pleasure."

"Um...ok." Sora laughed nervously as Yugi's scowl became more apparent.

"So, where'd you learn to cook like that?" Yugi cut in as he finished his meal, making Mako turn to him.

"I have had to fend for myself since I was just a tadpole." Mako laughed with a grin. "But it was my father who taught me how to fish and cook."

"So what brings you to the tournament?" Sora asked as she finished the last of her meal.

"I'm glad you asked milady." Mako grinned, making Sora sweatdrop. "I was raised on a fishing boat where I learned to love the sea, and if I win here I may have a vessel of my own. Of course I have to beat a few duelists first." Then laughing in a jolly manner.

"A vessel of your own? Wow." Tea smiled. "How great would that be, living life out on the big blue sea."

"Yes, the ocean is amazing. And we've shared a special bond since I was born. I can tell when the sea is happy by the way it sparkles and when it is angry by the shifting tides."

"I guess in a sense, you're one with the sea." Kurogasa said.

"Yes..." Mako trailed off as he stared at the sea, then realising what he was doing and gaining a sheepish grin. "Ah forgive me I did not mean to sound so serious."

"Nah your alright, man." Joey grinned before standing up. "Welp we better get going."

"Leaving so soon?" Mako asked, giving a dark smile.

"Nice meeting you." Sora smiled at the fisherman as she and the group followed Joey.

"Maybe we'll meet up later and duel." Yugi said as he followed after her, going in front.

"We certainly will...sooner then you think!" Mako shouted as he threw his spear so that it imbedded itself at Yugi's feet, making him freeze like a deer as Sora grabbed his arm on reflex.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing?!" Kurogasa demanded.

"I have treated you to a meal, it is only fair that you give me the honor of a duel." Mako grinned

"He's nuts!" Joey cried.

"No...but I am an expert fishermen, and you have just taken my bait." Mako explained with a laugh.

"What bait?" Tea asked in a confused tone.

"Why the fish of course, I layed it out and lured you all here." Mako grinned. "But I never expected to catch the great Yugi Moto in my net. Nor a beauty such as Sora Nakazara." Sora gained a sweatdrop at this.

"Forget you ya nut case!" Joey cried

"Can't we just give him back a few fish?" Tristan asked with a sweat drop.

"I lured in another duelist sometime ago, but he was not a challenge." Mako looked at his glove before pointing at Yugi. "But a duel with Yugi Moto will be a true test...but the stakes will not only be for Star chips."

"Wait then...what else?" Tristan asked as the group grew confused.

"We will be fighting for the hand of the beautiful Sora!" Mako exclaimed with a blush as he pointed at Sora.

"WHAT!?" Sora shouted.

At that point, the Millennium Puzzle glowed, and Yami soon emerged. "Mako Tsunami, I accept your challenge."

"WHAAAAAT?!" Sora shrieked

"Excellent! Behold Yugi Moto, we shall battle beside the majestic sea!" Mako exclaimed as an arena rose from the sea next to them and readied itself.

"Does my opinion not matter in this!?" Sora tried, confused as all hell on how this occurred.

"Apparently not..." Tea sighed as the players took their places, red for Mako and blue for Yami. Sora facepalmed at this.

"But why is Yugi agreeing to this...?" Sora muttered. 'Or whomever is in Yugi's place right now...'

"The playing field is split into two halfs, one is land and the other is sea." Mako grinned as the hologram system turned on, the field appearing.

"That's not good. With the sea playing field, Yugi won't be able to see what Mako has played." Kurogasa grimaced.

"The stakes Mako?" Yami asked.

"Besides Sora's hand, I will wager two Star chips." Mako grinned as he took two Star chips out of his glove.

"I accept." Yugi nodded as he took out his only two Star chips.

"DUEL!"

**Yugi:2000**

**Mako:2000**

"Oh boy, and it Yugi loses, he'll lose his two star chips." Kurogasa frowned heavily.

"This should be some match." Tea said.

"Sink that sea slug Yug!" Joey said.

"I really wonder how you will fare against my denizens of the deep." Mako said as he played a card in attack mode and something glowed in the water. And that was it.

"Grr how can I attack if I can't see his monster...?" Yami gritted. 'May not be able to attack but I can still raise a strong defense!' "I call apon the horned Imp!" A brown-skinned imp with a horn on its forehead appeared on the field. (4 ATK:1300 DEF:1000)

"Now Kraken, ensnare him!" Mako ordered and yellow tentacles came out of the water and wrapped around Yami's monster.

"What!?" Sora shouted

"Attack!" Yami shouted, only for it to be too late as the monster was hoisted in the air, the imp struggling to get out.

"Finish it!" Mako ordered and the tentacles tightened around the imp before it shattered into pixels.

**Yugi:1740**

**Mako:2000**

"Wow and that was just his opening move..." Tea marveled.

"That was a good play Mako, I'm impressed." Yami noted. "Now I know what I'm up against."

"Yes I'm glad you think so, the mighty sea commands respect!" Mako grinned. "As do the creatures who live within its depths!"

'Maybe I can prepare an attack to destroy his creatures, even if I can't see them..' Yami thought before chosing a card from his hand. "I summon Feral Imp in ATK mode!" A green winged bat creature appeared on the field. (4 ATK:1300 DEF:1400) 'My imp should dispense of his monsters, no matter how deeply hidden.'

"Hah! I am familar with your feral monster," Mako said as he drew his next card. "As well as all of its attacks, which is why I'll play this! My Giant Jellyfish!" He placed it facedown on the Field as it appeared underwater and gave out a whale cry.

"I don't like the sound of that." Yami frowned.

"That is the battle cry of my creature."

"Oh, it'll be crying all right." Yami said as he drew his next card. "Once I combine with the Magic card, Horn of the Unicorn! Raising its Attack points by 700!" A horn crackling with electricity appeared on the imps forehead and it powered up and roared like an ape gone berserk.

Feral Imp (4/ATK: 1300-2000/DEF: 1400)

"Awesome!" Joey cheered.

"What is it?" Tea asked.

"Yugi can't see his Monsters, but he knows that they're underwater and water conducts electricity." Joey explained.

"Which means they're vulnerable! That is so smart." Tea said.

"I wouldn't say that." Kurogasa grimaced. "Mako put down that Jellyfish down for a reason."

"Magic Lightning Attack!" Yami ordered. Feral Imp released electricity from its horn and shot it at the water making an explosion.

Mako:2000

Yugi:1740

"What! Nothing's happening?" Yami asked, confused.

"Hahaha Your strategy has failed Yugi!" Mako laughed as his Jellyfish surfaced, electricity sparking over it's body.

"What!?" Yami shouted

"As an ocean duelist I'm well aware that water conducts electricity." Mako explained. "So I played my Giant Jellyfish, it has the magical ability to absorb all electrical attacks, thus protecting my creatures."

"Grr..." Yami growled.

"Now let me return the favor, Fiend Kraken crush his Feral Imp!" Mako ordered as his Jellyfish returned to the water and tentacles emerged from the sea and wrapped around the green imp, lifting it into the air before crushing it.

**Mako:2000**

**Yugi:1480**

"Hahaha did you enjoy my Kraken's embrace?" Mako asked as he laughed. "Because soon Sora will be enjoying mine."

"Seriously, I have not agreed to anything..." Sora growled

"That won't be happening! Because I summon Silver Fang in Attack mode! And equip him with the power of the full moon to double his ferocity!" Yami shouted before a silver furred wolf appeared on the field with a howl, and the yellow moon behind him.

"Ferocious indeed, but you should know that the moon also changes the tides causing them to rise, which allows to bring out this next creature of the deep, rise my Kairyu-Shin!" Mako said as a tidal wave appeared and a large serpentine fish-like eel appeared (5/ATK: 1800-2340/DEF: 1500-1950)

"Whoa, that is one big fish!" Joey cried out.

"Behold my Kairyu-Shin, a creature so colossal that when he rises from the deep, he creates his own tidal wave!"

"What a beast!" Yami cringed.

"Your Silver Fang is brave, but it cannot withstand against my Kairyu-Shin's Tidal attack!" The eel like monster created a tidal wave washing away the wolf.

"Silver Fang!" Yugi cried out.

**Mako: 2000**

**Yugi: 640**

"Gone ,and your little wolf cub isn't the only thing my best washed away." Mako smirked, making Yami confused before gasping.

"My land!" Yami gasped as only a small patch of earth was left.

"Hahaha, you should consider yourself lucky Yugi, for in my previous duels my Kairyu-Shin's Tidal attack washed away everything in its wake!" Mako gloated. "I think it was considerate of my pet to leave you a small patch of dirt to stand on, don't you?...Or does it make you uneasy to be surrounded on all sides by the sea?" Mako's eyes grew sad and determined. "All men give pause to the savage power of the mighty ocean, even the greatest of fishermen..."

"His father..." Sora muttered as the group connected the dots.

"My father was a great fishermen, he taught me to love the sea, but..." Mako gritted his teeth. "One day the sea...took him. I loved going out on the boat with my father, just the two of us and the big blue ocean, never suspecting that the sea could turn on us..." Then telling of the storm his father sensed, and on how to never take chances with the sea. "And my father was right, suddenly the calm friendly sea turned into a raging maelstrom, tipping our boat around like it was a mere toy." Mako took a breath. "My father tied me down t the mast so that I was safe, but I noticed that our lifeboat was missing! My father is still out there, that is why I duel! I will win this contest, get my boat and search the seven seas untill I find him! That is why I must win and you must lose!"

"I understand Mako...but I cannot lose either." Yami said in a determined voice, making Mako's grin come back full force.

"Mako's dueling for his dad just like Yugi's dueling for his grandpa..." Joey muttered.

"And us dueling for our sisters." Kurogasa added.

"At least he's forgotten about me." Sora sighed

"And I will take the lovely Sora with me and show her the world!" Mako shouted, making Sora faceplant anime style.

"Spoke too soon on that one..." Tea said

'I need something that will turn the tide...something like this!' "I summon giant Solider of Stone in DEF mode!"a large statue of a warrior appeared kneeling on the small patch of earth. (3 ATK:1300 DEF:2000) "You may have shrunk my battlefield down to an island Mako, but my stone solider still gets a power boost!" (3 ATK:1300 DEF:2000-ATK:1690 DEF:2600)

"Hah! Do you really think that could stop me taking out the rest of your Life Points?" Mako asked rhetorically as he drew his next card. "Well, my Great White Terror will see to that!" A great white shark appeared as it jumped up and splashed bacl into the water (5/ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200)

"This shark will lead an all out onslaught!" Mako shouted as the shadows in the water rushed around Yami's Stone monster. "Face it Yugi, you are done, you have dueled well and honorably."

"You have been a fair and noble opponent...but I also duel with the fate of a loved one at stake." Yami said, making Mako's eyes widen. "And I can't afford to lose, I switch my solider to ATK mode!" The Stone warrior stood up to its full impressive height.

"ATK mode? But why? He can't attack my monster's while their underwater!" Mako exclaimed, confused.

"I'm not having him aim at your monsters." Yami smirked. "I'm having him destroy one of my cards and that is...the moon!" he pointed at the moon that was still hanging in the sky.

"What!?" Mako shouted

"Now destroy the moon!" Yami ordered as his Stone warrior slowly drew its sword before stabbing it into the moon and making it shatter. Its pieces scattering into the water as it moved back.

"Wha-whats happening!?" Mako shouted. "The tide is going out!? But how!?"

"It is as you yourself said before Mako, the moon control's the tides of the sea...its ebb and its flow." Yami smirked. "So I had my solider destroy the moon, thus reversing the tides..."

"NO!" Mako shouted

"My Stone Solider has beached all your sea monsters..." Yami said as all of Mako's monsters were gasping for air on the wet dirt. "You have no ocean left."

"No...my presious fish." Mako muttered

"And now I'll deliver the final blow." Yami smirked as he took a card out of his hand. "I summon my Curse Of Dragon in ATK mode!"A demonic looking dragon appeared on the field. (5 ATK:2000 DEF:1500) "And I combine him with the burning landscape spell to take your life points to 0!" the dragon reared back and bathed the entire field with flames.

"RAAH NO!" Mako shouted as he eld his head in despair.

**Yugi:640**

**Mako:0**

"Yeah! Way to go Yugi!" Téa and Sora cheered. While Joey, Tristan, and Kurogasa did muscle poses making Arnold Schwarzenegger like faces.

"Destroying your own moon card was a brilliant and unexpected move Yugi..." Mako praised with a pout before laughing and gaining his grin. "What a grand duel, I salute you my friend!"

"This duel was not easily won, your a great duelist yourself Mako." Yami smiled, making Mako's grin widen.

Soon Mako and Yami were off the dueling platform and back on the cliff. "Well, I'm down to one star chip, but I'll start all over again." Mako said.

"And I'll bet you'll do fine." Yami smiled.

"And I'll also steal Sora from you Yugi!" Mako yelled as he pointed at him, making Sora blush. "Mark my words, you may have won this round but the war has just begun!"

_***Gurgle***_

Everyone looked at Mako's stomach including Mako himself as it growled loudly. "Of course, all that dueling has gotten me hungry." Mako laughed. "Time for me to fishing again!" He then jumped off the cliff. "Fareweeeeelllll!" He yelled as he splashed into the water and swam to hunt for more fish.

"...We will never speak of this again." Sora grumbled with a blush.

"Why not?" Joey teased with a grin. "Because Yugi dueled so-"

"Never again." Sora cut off.

"Come on Sora, you know Yugi wouldn't actually duel for your hand." Tea said as she patted the girl on the back.

"I found that hard to believe after he agreed to it so easily..." Sora countered

"Well, let's ask him then." Kurogasa said turning to the person in question who was now in his Yugi persona. "Yugi, aside from the star chips, did you duel Mako for Sora's hand?"

Uhhh..." Yugi didn't know how to answer as he blushed. " Um...no I didn't, it isn't right to duel for someone like they're a trophy. And Sora definitely isn't a trophy, she can choose who she wants to be with." this made Sora calm down.

"Okay then." Kurogasa said. "Well, let's all get going. We're all burning daylight." Everyone agreed to that as Yugi and Sora took the lead with Joey and Tristan following leaving Kurogasa and Téa to follow them with the former carrying the big bag of bento boxes. "Hey Téa, you noticed how Yugi acts toward around Sora?"

"I have." Tea answered with a knowing smile. "I see how he choses his words more carefully, and I saw how he blushed when she smiled."

"Yugi is so falling for her. That's it. It's decided. We're gonna play matchmakers." Kurogasa snickered goofily.

"I hear that." Tea giggled. "We're going to be cupids."

* * *

**A/N:Heres the ending in all its foreshadowy glory! Review people! :)**


	5. Duel with the Goul

**A/N:Alrighty, this was a long one so I hope you guys like the work we put into it.**

* * *

_"Wait stop!" A scream came._

_"Shut up!" A slap was heard before the door slammed open, revealing a slightly younger Kurogasa. He stared at the scene before Mikoto's bruised face made Kurogasa's face twist in rage._

_"Get off her!" Kurogasa yelled in pure rage before he grabbed the guy's leather jacket and yanked him off her. But the guy was ready for him and punched Kurogasa in the face, making him real back into a bookshelf. But the anger of the older brother was fueling him as he got up and broke the guy's nose before slamming his fist into his gut, making him crumple to the floor._

_"Mikoto are you ok?!" Kurogasa said as he rushed to his crying sister. "Everything's going to be ok-" but he didn't notice the metal bat coming for him until it was too late..._

_"Brother!" Mikoto shouted as she pulled her brother out of the way, the bat colliding with her head with a meaty smack before she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap._

_"No...MIKOTO!" Kurogasa's scream echoed..._

* * *

Kurogasa woke up immediately as he jolted up from his sleeping bag sitting up. He was panting hard, his heartbeat was fast, ice cold sweat trickled down his entire face and was overcome with exhaustion.

"Mikoto…" Kurogasa breathed out sadly. He looked around and saw that he was in a big tent. The group had recently called it a day and set up camp. Kurogasa had brought a huge tent with him that was big enough for everyone to sleep in. Looking at the ground he saw Joey and Tristan snoring loudly while drooling, while the other three, Yugi, Téa, and Sora were sleeping peacefully. Kurogasa needed some fresh air, so creeping out quietly he went out of the tent, but not noticing as he went out, Téa stirring awake.

"Hmmm...?" Tea yawned as she sat up, stretching and hearing a couple pops before she looked around. "Kurogasa are you ok?" growing worried at the sight of his face, she couldn't even notice the cute scene of Sora using Yugi's chest as a pillow.

Kurogasa stopped for a while, but when he turned to look at her, he gave her a fake smile as he said, "I'm fine, just need to get some fresh air, that's all." He then turned back around and went out, but Téa was unconvinced. Something was wrong and she was going to figure out what.

* * *

Not far from the tent, Kurogasa was at the edge of a lake as the full moon's reflection was shown making the lake sparkle. After Kurogasa washed his face of the cold sweat, Kurogasa sat near at the edge of the lake with his legs bent and close to his chest. He was thinking about the nightmare he had. A nightmare that haunted him for the past two years since that day. He looked at the full moon with a face of painful longing. He wanted his little sister to wake up and he wants her in his arms so bad. He reached into his pocket and held out a small pendant. He opened up to reveal a picture of his sister in the pendant. She had long red hair tied up with a white ribbon in a ponytail that goes down all the way to the bottom of her back, side bangs that fall to just the bottom of her face and blue eyes. And she was smiling in that picture.

"Mikoto…" Kurogasa's voice trembled as he closed the pendant clenching his hand into a fist that held the pendant and closed his eyes as a tear streamed down his face.

"Kurogasa?"

Kurogasa turned to see a worried Tea standing there next to a tree. He then tried to school his face back to its normal features, whipping his face of tears.

"Hey Tea, don't worry about me I was just-" He was cut off when Tea layed her hand on his closed fist.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked as her blue eyes stared into his.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Kurogasa assured but then looked away.

"No you're not fine, what is it? Tell me." Téa said.

Kurogasa was silent for a while, but taking a deep breath, "It's about Mikoto…"

"Your sister?" Tea asked as she sat next to him.

"Yeah…" Kurogasa said. "I had a dream of her. It was the day she fell into her coma…"

"What happened?" Tea asked as she held his hand in both of hers.

Kurogasa was silent for a moment before taking a breath. "My sister had a boyfriend who...was abusive. Sometimes she came home with bruises that weren't there yesterday. I tried to warn her about it but she said she'd handle it. But one day..." he then took a breath as tears came to his eyes again. "He tried to rape her, luckily I was near where it happened so he couldn't get the chance to...do that. He and I fought for a bit, I thought I had him and tried to get Mikoto out of there but..." Tears then flowed freely. "But he tried hitting me with a bat and she took the blow for me, I-it was all my faul-" Kurogasa stopped talking as Tea wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.

"It wasn't your fault..." Tea whispered in a soothing tone as she whipped away his tears.

"It should've been me that day." Kurogasa sobbed.

"No it shouldn't have." Tea said firmly as she looked into his eyes. "Your sister loves you and wanted to protect you like you do her. Mikoto chose to protect you and she would be disappointed to see you thinking that way."

"Hmph. I guess you're right." Kurogasa muttered.

"And besides, if YOU were in a coma, then you wouldn't have met me, Yugi, and the others and Mikoto would be doing what you're doing now." Tea added.

"That...I guess your right." Kurogasa admitted, slowly going back to normal.

"Aren't I always?" Tea teased as she patted his head.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny." Kurogasa said sarcastically, but then chuckled a bit.

"Now there's the Kurogasa I know." Téa smiled.

"Yeah, I'm back." Kurogasa smiled gently. "Thanks Téa. I… needed that…"

"No problem..." Tea smiled. "Now lets go back to the tent ok?"

* * *

After the two got back to the tent, they fell back asleep since it was still night. When the sun rose a few hours later Sora was the first to wake up, blinking a bit before she thought that the ground was more comfortable than she thought. Then blushing when she realised she was using Yugi's chest as a pillow, sitting up quickly. She then sighed as nobody woke up yet and walked out of the tent to think, making Yugi stirr.

"Mmmmmmmm?" Yugi yawned as he began to wake up. "Oh, hey Sora, good morning."

"Hey..." Sora gave a half smile at the boy, before thinking. "Do...do you mind coming with me for a second?"

"Uh... sure."

They walked out of the tent and to a clearing that was dotted with trees and various foliage. Sora stopped and took out her deck case and looked at it.

"Yugi...you say that you duel for your grandpa right?" She asked, not taking her eyes of her deck.

"Yeah, what about it?" Yugi asked.

"Well I duel for my brother." Sora turned to him. "Pegasas took him from me. You see my brother is all I have..." Her eyes grew with pain. "My brother raised me by himself, not even caring about his own dreams so long as mine were fulfilled. He always wanted to be a game designer but he got into boxing to pay for the both of us." she looked at her deck case again. "But Pegasas made him an offer, if he worked for him he'd make sure that he'd be able to pay for us and live his dream...But after Tian made me my deck, Pegasas wanted it only for himself. But my brother refused..." her grip tightened on her cards. "And you might not believe me when I say this but he took my brother's soul away!" her teeth clenched at this. "That's why I have to win..."

Yugi looked at her for a while until he said, "I see... My Grandpa's soul was taken too."

"Really?" Sora looked at him as the rest of the group came up.

"Yes, he has a Millennium item like mine. The Millennium Eye. That's what he used to take my Grandpa's soul."

"Then one of us has to duel Pegasas." Sora said with determination. "No matter which of us gets to the finals."

"Hey there guys, whatcha talkin about?" Joey said as the group reached them.

"Our reason's for dueling." Sora answered with a half smile. "Mine is for my brother...Pegasas has him too..."

"That's terrible!" Tea gasped.

"AHH GET OFF ME!" A yell pierced the quiet forest as two children tumbled out of the brush in a comedic smoke cloud of fists and feet.

"NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME MY STAR CHIPS!" A girlish yell said before a chomp was heard.

"AHHH!" The smoke cleared to see a wild black-haired boy running around to dislodge the white-haired girl who was chomping on his head.

Uh..." Kurogasa blinked. Sora recognized who the white-haired girl was.

"Mamori?!" Sora gasped.

Hrr?" The girl sounded as her blue eyes turned to the group. She was dressed in a blue jean jacket with black jeans and a white T-shirt. She also had a black scarf around her neck.

"Wait isn't that Mokuba? Kaiba's brother?" Tea sounded as the black-haired boy stood up after catching sight of Yugi.

"There you are Yugi! I'm going to avenge my brother and make you pay!" Mokuba shouted, he was dressed in an orange sleeveless shirt with an orange and white shirt under it, followed by blue jeans and black sneakers. He also had a blue bandana around his neck.

"Uh dude..." Joey pointed to Mamori who was still chomping on his head.

"Oh yeah...AHHH GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF!" Mokuba ran around screaming bloody murder as Mamori refused to stop chomping.

"Mamori, stop biting his head off, let him go!" Sora scolded.

Mamori growled a bit before complying, releasing her grip from Mokuba's head as he crouched, holding his head in pain.

"You know that girl?" Tristan asked

"Yeah, my brother and I used to babysit her." Sora explained. "Why were you biting his head Mamori? And why are you here?"

"He stole my Star chips from me." Mamori answered in a quiet voice, the lower half of her face disappearing into her scarf as she held up the hand where an empty dueling glove was. "I heard about Tian...and I wanted to help..."

"It's dangerous here though." Sora argued.

"I don't care..." Mamori countered. "I want to help..."

"Well I got your Star chips now, so Yugi I chall-GAH!" Mokuba was then cut off as he was tackled by Mamori.

"I don't think so cheater! Give me back my star chips!" Mamori shouted as she reached for her chips only to have them out of her reach.

"No way!" Mokuba shouted before they disappeared into a cloud of fists and feet again.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU COOL IT?!" Tea suddenly yelled.

That stopped them real quick as the smoke cloud cleared to find both children staring at Tea with fear. Mamori having bit Mokuba's arm as she was on top of him.

"...Wow Tea..." Sora said, that stopped them in a flash...

At that point, Tea got Mamori off of Mobuka, with Mamori letting go of her bite and pinched both their ears.

"Owowowowowowowowowow!" The kids cried out.

"Now then, you both will stop fighting now and tell us what happened." Tea said as her aura darkened and her smile turned Unohana-like.

The two kids nodded furiously at that, scared out of their wits.

"Good." Tea said brightly as she let them go. They rubbing their pained ears.

"This guy stole my Star chips." Mamori said. "Me and him were dueling until he pulled a Batman stunt on me and ran off with my Star Chips until I caught him and bit him on the head."

"Well you can't have em back!" Mokuba countered as he pointed at Yugi. "Because I need them to challenge Yugi, he's gonna pay for what he did!"

"Pay?" Mamori asked.

"Yeah, that's right! He's gonna pay for beating my brother Seto! He hasn't been the same ever since that day! And it's all your fault Yugi!" At that point, the Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami appeared.

"Mokuba, I understand your angry but stealing isn't the answer." Yami countered, making Mokuba twitch.

"...Why did that guy's voice suddenly get deeper?" Mamori whispered to Kurogasa, being confused at Yugi's change. "And did he suddenly get a growth spurt too?...Can I do that?"

"I don't think that would be possible for you..." Kurogasa whispered sweat dropping.

"But I wanna be tall..." Mamori whinned, making Kurogasa's sweatdrop grow larger.

"I don't care I'm going to beat you no matter what!" Mokuba shouted, making Yami think for a moment.

"I'm not going to duel you for stolen Star chips, but..." Yami raised a hand when Mokuba was about to protest. "If you win them I'll duel you."

"...Huh?" Mokuba sounded, confused now.

"I'm saying that if you duel Mamori and win fair and square you can have her Star chips." Yami clarified.

"Oh..." Mokuba sounded. "Ok then, prepare to lose Mamori! And after I beat her I'm coming for you Yugi!"

"Like heck cheater, come on!" Mamori then grabbed Mokuba's hand and dragged him over the nearest Arena.

* * *

The players then took their places, blue for Mamori and red for Mokuba. The players shuffled their decks before shouting.

"DUEL!"

**Mamori:2000**

**Mokuba:2000**

"Ladies first!" Mamori said as she drew. "I summon Gem-Knight Garnet in ATK mode!" A red knight with a gem in the middle of his chest and a flaming fist appeared on the field. (4 ATK:1900 DEF:0) "And I put down one facedown and end my turn."

"Gem-Knights?" Joey sounded.

"It's a fusion based archetype, Mamori always loved gems so she uses them." Sora explained.

"My turn!" Mokuba drew his sixth card. "I summon Big Koala in ATK mode!" True to its name, a towering huge grey-furred koala appeared with its butt covering Mokuba's entire field (7/ATK: 2700/DEF: 2000).

"Nyahhh! That's koala's huge! What has that thing been eatin'?!" Joey freaked out.

"I think it's going to be eating Garnet in a minute!" Tristan exclaimed.

"That's exactly what's gonna happen! Big Koala, attack Gem-Knight Garnet!" Mokuba ordered. The Big Koala moved its paw forward ready to grab Garnet.

"Not so fast, I activate my face down, Negate Attack!" a clear vortex appeared in front of Garnet and sucked in the attack.

"Nice save shorty!" Joey yelled.

"I'm not short!" Mamori denied.

"Yeah you are!"

"No, I'm not! Say I'm short again and I'll bite your head off!"

"She'll do it too." Sora warned. "And judging from how Mokuba screamed, it hurts."

"Anywho…" Mobuka said getting the attention of everyone present. "I'll place this face down and end my turn."

"Ok then..." Mamori sounded as she drew. "I summon Gem-Armadillo in ATK mode." A mechanized armadillo appeared on the field. "And with its effect I can add a Gem-Knight from my deck to my hand." she then took a card from her deck and then shuffled it. "I also place two facedowns and end my turn."

"My move!" Mobuka drew his next card. "I activate my facedown, Dust Tornado! This destroys one Magic or Trap card on the Field! I destroy the left one!" A tornado blew by and destroyed it. "Then I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your other facedown!" A cyclone brewed and destroyed the other.

"Grrr..." Mamori gritted her teeth

"This isn't good, those facedown's would've helped." Yami mused. "She's wide open now."

"Now Big Koala, attack that Gem Armadillo!" Mokuba ordered. The koala reached for the armadillo with its paw and grabbed it. The armadillo struggled, but it was all in vain as the Big Koala squeezed it to death, destroying it into pixels.

**Mamori: 1000**

**Mokuba: 2000**

"Armadillo!" Mamori cried. "You'll pay for that!"

"Hah, like heck." Mokuba grinned, thinking critically about his next move.

"...Mokuba looks like he's having fun." Tea mentioned quietly to Kurogasa. "He stopped mentioning how he's going to make Yugi pay."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Kurogasa agreed.

"I'll place this facedown and end my turn." Mokuba concluded.

"My move!" Mamori drew, gaining a grin. "I summon Gem knight Emerald in ATK mode!" A green knight with two disks on each arm appeared on the field. (4 ATK:1800 DEF:800) "But I'm not done as I activate Gem-Knight fusion! Fusing my Gem-Knight Garnet on the field with Gem-Knight Toumaline from my hand together to summon Gem-Knight Ruby!" Garnet and a card from Mamori's hand got sucked into a vortex, then a red armored knight with a long spear and a blue flowing cape appeared on the field with a twirl of his spear. (6 ATK:2500 DEF:1300)

"But he still doesn't have enough power to beat my Koala." Mokuba sounded, confused at this move.

"Not yet, but I activate his special ability which allows me to sacrifice one gem monster on the field..." Gem-Knight Emerald turned into a green light that got absorbed into Gem-Knight Ruby, making him glow bright red. "And he gains ATK points equal to the monster I sacrificed!" (6 ATK:2500 DEF:1800-ATK:4300 DEF:1300)

"...Oh crud." Mokuba sounded as his face paled.

"Gem-Knight Ruby slice his Big Koala in half with Red Rush!" Gem-Knight Ruby suddenly turned into a red blur before appearing behind Big Koala with his spear out in front of him, Big Koala split down the middle with a cry before bursting into pixels.

**Mamori:1000**

**Mokuba:400**

"Oh yeah, how do ya like me now?!" Mamori cheered with a big grin.

"Grrr…" Mokuba growled.

"So have you learned anything yet Mokuba?" Yami called, turning the boy's attention to him. "It's much more fun to win honorably and believe in your cards. Can you honestly tell me that you weren't having fun dueling Mamori?"

"I..." Mokuba looked conflicted as he clenched his cards. "But cards are all about power not heart, that's what my brother told me...And he's the best duelist that there ever was! But he's gone now and Pegasas is trying to take over Kaiba corp!"

"Pegasas wants Kaiba corp?!" Yami yelled as the group grew shocked.

"Why would Pegasus do that?" Kurogasa wondered.

"Because he wants our technology..." Mokuba explained. "With it he could make weapon's, generators, even a whole city if he wanted. And it's all your fault Seto deserted me Yugi!"

"Mokuba listen to me, your brother hasn't deserted you he's searching for himself." Yami tried. "Battling me won't bring your brother back, and we want to stop Pegasas as much as you do, he's taken my Grandfather prisoner..."

"And my brother as well..." Sora added.

"Yeah, can't ya see Pegasas is the real bad guy ya crazy little kid!?" Joey shouted

"Your wrong, I gotta protect my brother's company and Yugi's the one Pegasas has to beat in order to take it over!" Mokuba denied, making Yami blink.

"...Your trying to save your brother's company by beating that guy Yugi, so Pegasas won't get to duel him at all!" Mamori said in realisation.

"So that's it..." Yami mused.

"It is kinda-NOT AGAIN!" Mamori shouted as she realised Mokuba pulled the batman stunt on them.

"If I can't beat you..." Mokuba shouted as he surprised the group by appearing next to Yami and swiping one of his Star Chips. "I'll have you disqualified!" the boy then started running away towards the forest.

"My Star chip!" Yami shouted.

"GET BACK HERE!" Mamori shouted as she zipped after Mokuba, causing a dust cloud to be formed in her wake.

"Mamori!" Sora shouted before joining the chase.

"Oh heck no ya little punk!" Joey shouted before running after them.

The chase lead the group to a cliff where Mokuba almost didn't stop for. He teetered on the edge for a second before Mamori grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back.

"I caught ya...ya stinking...cheater..." Mamori huffed as she bent over to regain her breath. "Man you can run..."

"No kidding…" Joey's voice groaned. The kids turned to see the rest of the group running towards them. "Man, I couldn't keep up."

"Mokuba listen to me!" Yami shouted as the group stopped near the kids, no one noticing Pointy hair the guard prowling near. "You can never save Kaiba corp this way! Your big brother is just confused, after I defeated Kaiba in our duel I opened his mind...I removed the dark presence that clouded his thoughts and actions, now free your brother is struggling." Yami closed his eyes for a moment. "Now he realises that his way wasn't the right way and he searching his heart for answers. And you know this isn't the right way either."

"But...what am I supposed to do?" Mokuba asked, utterly defeated.

"You can start by trusting me." Yami answered, Mokuba regaining hope now. "And together we can defeat Pegasas! I promise you we'll help you, but you have to apologise to Mamori and give her Star chips back."

"Oh..." Mokuba sounded as he looked at his feet, ashamed as he dug around in his pocket and brought out 7 star chips total. "I'm sorry Mamori...can you forgive me?"

"...Eh sure, it was fun dueling you and chasing you." Mamori smiled as she reached for the star chips only-

"HEY!" Mokuba shouted as Pointy hair roughly grabbed their arms and held the children in the air.

"Let us go!" Mamori demanded.

"Where'd HE come from?!" Kurogasa said surprised.

"From over there." Pointy hair jerked his head to the forest. "Seriously I'm surprised you guy's didn't notice me sooner, but no skin off my nose since I have a buy one get one free here..." Pointy hair grinned as he indicated the kids with a small bounce. "Pegasas' escaped guest and a duelist who lost all her Star chips, must be my lucky day."

"But..I have her Star chips here..just let me-AH!" Mokuba shouted in pain as Pointy hair increased his grip on the boy's wrist, forcing Mokuba release his grip on the Star chips, they falling off the cliff and to the water below.

"My-my Star chips..." Mamori muttered, tears brimming in her eyes...

"You bastard!" Kurogasa growled as he was about to go over to the guy and beat the crap out of him.

"Yugi's Star chips were in there too!" Joey growled, he and Tristan about to do the same thing.

"Ah ah ah..." Pointy Hair grinned as he held the two kids over the high cliff. "Wouldn't want me to drop them now, would we?"

That got Joey, Tristan, and Kurogasa to stop in their tracks. They can only growl at him in anger.

"Now then, lets go you, back to the cage." Pointy hair grinned at the struggling Mokuba. "I'm sure that won't mind another guest for the dinner in your honor, right Mokuba?"

"Leave her out of this you creep..." Mokuba growled, only making Pointy Hair laugh. "Yugi..."

"Hold on!" Yami shouted, gaining the goon's attention. "I still have three Star chips left, so I challenge you to a duel! If I win Mokuba and Mamori come with us, if I lose I give you the rest of my Star chips."

"Heh I don't know why you'd give up your Star chips for these punks but sure..." Pointy Hair grinned. "You'll get your duel, meet me at arena 416 in 2 hours, or I can't be responsible for what happens to them..." he then tightened his grip on the kid's wrists, making them cry out in pain before Pointy hair dragged them off.

"That creep's not gonna get away with this..." Sora growled.

"No he won't..." Yami said, eyes narrowed. "Come on guys, lets show him what happens when you mess with our friends." The group nodded at that before going towards the arena.

* * *

Two hours later the group arrived at the designated arena. Yami was walking in front with Sora next to him, Kurogasa and Tea were walking behind them with Joey and Tristan keeping up he rear.

"So where is that walking antenna?" Joey growled

"Yugi...over here!" Mokuba's voice called out, turning the group to Pointy hair standing next to the arena, Mamori and Mokuba being held in headlocks in each arm.

"Get him...off us!" Mamori shouted as she grabbed the goon's arm to keep from being choaked...

"Alright, we're here, now let's duel!" Yami declared.

"Oh I won't be dueling you, he will." Pointy Hair grinned as he jerked his head to the red side of the field. "He's an old friend who's dying to see you again. He met with an unfortunate end earlier today but now he's back to duel you." the shadows on the duelist left to reveal-

"What are you saying!?" Mokuba shouted.

"Kaiba!?" Yami shouted.

"Yes, its me Yugi, but now you don't stand...a ghost of a chance." Kaiba chuckled, his blue eyes had horrible bags under them along with his skin having a grey shade. All in all he looked dead...

"Something's different about him..." Kurogasa muttered to Sora.

"Heh that's right Yugi, you don't stand a chance because he is a ghost." Pointy hair laughed.

"Other then the fact that him coming back as a ghost is total crap?" Sora whispered back.

"A ghost?" Yami asked

"Stop it you!" Mokuba shouted, legs flailing.

"Its a fact, two witnesses saw him fall to his doom." Pointy hair shrugged with a grin, making the group gasp.

'But why do I have a feeling that isn't the case...' Kurogasa thought.

"Liar! Take back what you said!" Mokuba shouted as he flailed about even more, making the goon annoyed before he tightened his grip on Mokuba's neck. "Ack!"

"Get used to it, all that's left of Kaiba are your memories..." Pointy Hair grinned. "Heh and a really cranky ghost looking for revenge."

At that point, Mamori did what she knows best and that was biting. And she did just so on pointy hair's arm.

*CHOMP!*

"AHH!" Pointy Hair yelled as he dropped the girl, but that proved to be a mistake as the girl kicked him in the most sacred of places...

"# # !" The girlest high pitched yell you could ever hear escaped the grown man's mouth as he clutched his nads, dropping Mokuba before Mamori grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the group.

"Nice one!" Kurogasa cheered.

Mamori grinned at the praise as Pointy hair fell face first into the ground, still clutching his nads.

"Ya do have to feel sorry for him...just a bit..." Joey admitted as he unconsciously covered his nads in male camamdre...

"Alright Yugi, now you can beat this guy without any problems!" Tristan said.

You got it, this faker will go down." Yami promised before he went over to the blue side.

"Heh oh but I'm real Yugi, you didn't just take the match that day, you took my life and destroyed my soul." Ghost Kaiba grinned. "Now I'm going to return the favor! Three stars says I win!"

"Show that faker who's boss Yugi!" Mokuba shouted. "Nobody impersonates my brother and gets away with it!"

"Right..." Yami nodded before the player's shuffled their decks and drew their hands.

"DUEL!"

**Ghost Kaiba:2000**

**Yugi:2000**

"Guess I'll start first..." Ghost Kaiba said as he drew his sixth card. "And I'll start off with the Hitatsumi Giant in ATK mode!" A large green cyclops with a brown loincloth appeared on the field. (2 ATK:1200 DEF:1000)

'That's weird, this is same first move Kaiba did in our last duel.' Yugi thought.

"What's wrong Yugi? It's your move." Ghost Kaiba chuckled with a smirk.

"Th-there's a card just like that in my brother's deck..." Mokuba muttered.

"Just because its the same card doesn't mean it's the same deck." Mamori denied with a shake of her head.

"Or maybe it is. You never know." Kurogasa said.

'He's trying to confuse me...' Yami then drew his sixth card. 'in that case...' "Then I'll start with this card, go Dark Magician!" A mage dressed in mostly purple with a long staff appeared on the field. (7 ATK:2500 DEF:2100) "Dark Magic Attack!" the mage raised his palm and the giant's color's grew inverted before its limbs exploded into pixels one by one till there was nothing left.

Ghost Kaiba:700

Yugi:2000

Unexpectedly Ghost Kaiba started laughing like it was some big joke.

"Oh isn't it funny how things have come full circle, but this next card is a blast from the past..." Ghost Kaiba smirked as he drew. "Empisis on blast!" he flipped the card, showing it to be the Blue eyes white dragon! Making Yami gasp. "I attack with the Blue Eyes white dragon!" Ghost Kaiba slammed the card down, a large blue dragon appeared on the field with an echoing cry. (8 ATK:3000 DEF:2500)

"Only one deck could have that card..." Joey shouted as Mokuba fell to his knees.

"Then what he said..." Mokuba muttered, "Could it be true?"

"I don't think so." Kurogasa said making everyone turn towards him.

"What makes you say that?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, for some reason, I have a feeling the Kaiba we're seeing now is not your brother. And I doubt that your brother would be killed so easily."

"His huge ego wouldn't let em." Joey joked, making some of the group laugh.

"I guess so...but Seto wouldn't let anyone grab his Blue eyes so easily..." Mokuba said

"I won't attack just yet, why end it so soon when I can draw it out as long as I can?" Ghost Kaiba grinned as he set a face down.

'That card he put down is likely a trap...' "I put my Magician in DEF mode and Summon my Curse of Dragon in DEF mode as well." The Mage kneeled as the demonic dragon appeared beside him, curled up with its wings tucked in. (5 ATK:2000 DEF:1500) "I end."

"Smart move Yugi, but not smart enough! I activate the trap, No Defense!" Ghost Kaiba laughed as Yami's monsters were forced into ATK mode.

"Oh crap, now all of Yugi's Monsters are vulnerable for an attack!" Sora cringed.

"That's right, now Blue eyes White dragon, destroy his dragon with white lightning!" The blue dragon reared up and shot a white bolt from its maw, obliterating Curse of Dragon who went out with a cry.

**Yugi:1000**

**Ghost Kaiba:700**

"Hah goodby Curse of Dragon." Ghost Kaiba laughed. "I end, and soon your mage is next."

"We'll see about that!" Yami snarled before he drew, gaining a smirk. "I activate the spell Magical Hats!" The Mage was then concealed under a large top-hat with a question mark on it, then three more hats appeared and shuffled themselves.

"What?" Ghost Kaiba gasped.

"Now you'll have to guess which hat the Dark Magician is in." Yami smirked.

"heh resorting to hat tricks now Yugi?" Ghost Kaiba smirked

"Maybe, four hats, 25% chance of finding Dark Magician but..." Yami's smirk grew. "You have to consider what else is hiding under those hats." this made Ghost Kaiba twitch.

"Nice. And whatever Yugi can hide in the other hats, "Kaiba" is not going to like." Kurogasa smirked.

"Fine then I'll play your game, White Lightning!" The Blue eyes reared up and hit the hat on the far left, the smoke cleared to find...nothing!

"Looks like you guessed wrong." Yami said as his smirk grew even wider.

"Grr I end my turn..." Ghost Kaiba growled.

"Mine then..." Yami drew and set a face down. "I end, you have three hats left, hit the hat with Dark Magician and you win, hit an empty one and I have another turn, and if you hit the one with the surprise I just layed out...well you'll find out."

"Grrr..." Ghost Kaiba drew his next card. "Blue Eyes, attack the one on the far left! White Lightning!" The dragon complied and released a stream of white energy from its mouth to destroy the hat and the latter exploded. When the smoked cleared, there was an energy circle of some sort.

"Heh well now you've done it, activated my trap card that is, Spell binding Circle!" the circle then disappeared into blue lightning that shot at the Blue eyes.

"Grr.." Ghost Kaiba growled.

"A Blue eyes is normally unstoppable, but once drained of its energy..." Yami smirked (8 ATK:3000 DEF:2500-ATK:2300 DEF:2500) "It becomes easy prey for the full power of my Magician!" Said mage appeared above the middle hat, staff at the ready. "Go Dark Magic attack!" the mage then shot a black bolt at the dragon, making it explode into pixels.

**Ghost Kaiba:500**

**Yugi:1000**

"Looks like your Blue Eyes is no more." Yami smirked.

"Yeah! Get 'em Yugi!" Tea cheered.

"You da man!" Tristan cheered as well

"Oh I wouldn't be cheering so soon, because I summon my second Blue eyes!" Ghost Kaiba laughed after he drew, a second dragon appearing on the field with a roar. (8 ATK:3000 DEF:2500) "Get rid of that mage with white lightning!" the dragon shot a white bolt at Dark Magician, destroying him.

Ghost Kaiba:500

Yugi:500

"Aw man, now Yugi's gotta start all over again!" Joey said frustrated.

"Hahaha and that puts an end to your Dark Magician, there are only 3 blue eyes in the world and their all in my deck." Ghost Kaiba gloated. "Your Grandpa had the 4th but I ripped it up...but how can I know that if I'm not Seto Kaiba?"

"Everyone knows about Yugi's duel with Kaiba faker!" Mamori shouted, making Ghost Kaiba glare at her.

"Shut up you little brat, now Yugi its your move." Ghost Kaiba said, Tristan having to hold back Mamori from going over and throttling Ghost Kaiba.

'I don't have any monsters with enough ATK power...' "I summon the feral imp in ATK mode!" The green bat creature appeared on the field with a cry.(4 ATK:1300 DEF:1400) "I end..."

"Heh is that the best you can do? Blue eyes attack!" The blue eyes didn't move as lights pierced from its body. "What are you waiting for?! ATTACK!" the dragon still didn't move as its ATK points dropped quickly, its form melting as if it were sick..."What's going on with my dragon!?"

**Meanwhile...**

"The virus is taking effect, Blue eyes ATK power is beginning to drop." A computer said to the real living breathing Seto Kaiba. He had survived his fall and made his way to his secret bunker, where he immediately got behind his super computer to stop the take over of his company. And Pegasas had the gall to take his brother, AND steal his deck and name! Oh there will be payback...

"But its still not fast enough..." Kaiba growled.

**Back at the duel...**

"I hope your seeing this sir..." Pointy hair said to Pegasas over the line on his ear-piece, voice still high-pitched from the blow to his pride.

**Castle...**

"How did Yugi do that?" Pegasas's right hand asked the amused man sipping his fruit juice. Pegasas was watching everything that went on from the comforts of his castle.

"It wasn't Yugi, it was Seto Kaiba." Pegasas answered as he swished his drink.

"How?" The right hand gasped.

"It seems the real Seto Kaiba is very much alive." Pegasas smirked.

**Kaiba's bunker...**

"The monster is completely disabled by the virus sir, its ATK power has dropped greatly." The computer said, making Kaiba smirk.

"Good, now lets work on Dragon number three..." Kaiba said before gasping as his screen pixelted. "What's going on!?" but then a pink rabbit jumped around on his screen, making him grimace as it said 'hey kaiba' in that annoying voice. "Pegasas..."

"We're locked out, it looks like we're the one's getting hacked!" The computer answered. "The Blue eyes attack power stabilised at 2000 and its commencing its attack!"

"No..." Kaiba muttered

**Back at the duel...**

"Attack already!" Ghost kaiba shouted, this time the melting dragon complied and fired at the Imp, making Yami brace himself before-

**Kaiba's bunker...**

"YUGI!" Kaiba shouted as he banged his fists once on the keyboard.

**Back at the Duel...**

"Kaiba?" Yami asked as the golden eye materialised on his forehead as the attack hit...but the imp was unharmed. The blue eyes however, was melting at an even faster rate before it exploded into pixels...

"Okay, can someone tell me what just happened?" Kurogasa asked as he and everyone else were baffled at what they just saw.

"Why!? Why me!?" Ghost Kaiba shouted as he clutched his hair.

"Why? Kaiba's still alive." Yami explained without hesitation. "He stopped you."

"But I am Seto Kaiba!" Ghost Kaiba shouted as he slammed his hands on the podium.

"Enough!" Yami shouted, though with this fake's lies. "Your charade is over!"

"Mu brother's alive!" Mokuba shouted with a big grin.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"He's alive, my brother's alive." Mokuba explained. "Last time Yugi and Seto dueled Yugi showed him the heart of the cards. Seto is alive and well, that faker's got nothing anymore!"

"But I told you, I AM Kaiba!" Ghost Kaiba said. "At least a part of him that is..." His face and body began to distort and then it started to enlarge and inflate as if he was about to explode, and he did, replacing the fake Kaiba was a fat pale man with pink hair in a purple cloak.

"Ew its hideous!" Tea shivered.

"I knew this duel was gonna get ugly..." Joey gave a thumbs down. "But not tha ugly!"

"...Will anybody blame me if I go to the bushes to barf?" Mamori asked the group as her face took a green tint from the sight of that fat...clown man thing. Mokuba's face wasn't much better...

"Who are you?" Yami demanded.

"I can see you don't recognise me Yugi, I wasn't lieing when I said I was Seto Kaiba." The Fat clown grinned. "I was the dark part that you sent to the Shadow Realm after our last duel, now I'm back thanks to Pegasas!" the fat clown laughed.

"Well your not a part of my brother anymore!" Mokuba cheered. "And you better hope that he doesn't catch up with you fatty!"

"We'll see about that." Fat Clown drew his next card. "Grappler in DEF mode!" A purple reptile appeared (4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1200). "And I'll end my turn there."

"He's looking for that third Blue-Eyes." Kurogasa grimaced. "If he draws it, then it's over."

"My move." Yami drew. "I place one card face down and summon the Celtic Guardian in ATK mode!" A blond elf warrior with a blue cape appeared on the field with a wave of his sword. (4 ATK:1400 DEF:1200) "Slice his grappler in two!" The elf complied as he jumped and sliced the lizard in half with his sword, destroying it.

"Hehehe..." Fat Clown cackled as he drew his next card. "I summon Mystic Horseman in DEF mode!" A centaur with a pole axe-like scythe appeared (4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1550). "And I'll end my turn with one card facedown."

'Facedown? Is it a spell or a trap?' Yami drew. "Again I'll lay a card face down and summon the mystical elf in ATK mode!" An elf woman with long hair appeared on the field. (4 ATK:800 DEf:2000) "But I also raise her attack power by equipping the book of secret arts to Mystical Elf!"(4 ATK:800 DEf:2000-ATK:1100 DEF:2300) after that the elf woman started chanting in a alien language. "I end."

Very well..." Fat clown drew his next card and he cackled insanely at this. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Prepare!" Everyone cringed at this. "For the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Fat Clown slapped the card onto the Field and the third and final Blue-Eyes appeared (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"Shit!" Sora shouted as Pointy Hair laughed.

"Your luck's run out." Pointy hair grinned, fully recovered from the hit to the nads. "We found Kaiba's hidey hole so don't expect any miracles."

"Heh such a good dragon eh Yugi? This duel will end now..." Fat clown struck a wierd pose as he pointed both his index fingers at Yami. "Go White Lightning Attack!" The dragon obeyed as it reared up and fired a white bolt at Yami's monster's.

"This Duel's not over yet! I activate mirror force!" Yami shouted as the attack bounced off an invisible wall and straight towards the blue eyes.

"WAH!...Is what I would say If I hadn't prepared! I activate negate attack!" Fat clown laughed as a vortex sucked in the attack and left his dragon unharmed.

"Crap, I was hoping that dragon was gonna be destroyed!" Tristan shouted.

"Well, at least Yugi saved himself." Kurogasa said. "But this next turn that Yugi's going to have. He's gonna have to make it count."

Yami closed his eyes before he drew, then his eyes slowly opened and gained a grin. Then laughing which confused Fat clown.

"What are you laughing about?!" Fat clown shouted as Yami calmed down.

"I won't steal Kurogasa's bit but..." Yami smirked. "This duel is over, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back your Blue eyes White dragon to my side of the field!" The dragon appeared on Yami's side with a great roar (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500).

"Heh that still won't save you, our dragon's are easily matched." Fat clown stuttered with a shakey smirk.

"No they're not, my elf has been chanting a spell which allows her to transfer her ATK power to oner of my monster's and guess who I chose..." The dragon glowed as a light came from Mystical Elf to it. (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500-ATK:4100/DEF:2500)

"WHAAAAAA?!" Fat clown asked with a stupefied look on his face.

"Now here's a message from Seto Kaiba, YOU LOSE!" Yami shouted."Blue eyes white dragon OBLITERATE!" The dragon reared up and fired a white bolt at the other dragon.

"NOOOO!" The fat clown shouted as everyone was blinded by the light.

"I don't know how you escaped the shadow realm, but it won't happen again..." Yami said, the mark on his forehead glowing, he pointed his palm at him. "NEVER AGAIN!" the colors on the fat clown grew inverted before he shattered.

**Castle...**

"Pegasas I know you can hear me!" Yami's voice echoed out of the white screen." You will pay for all the people you've hurt in your sick little game! Prepare yourself because I'm coming for you!" The glass in Pegasas' hand shattered into pieces as the screen turned back to normal.

"Wha...what was that?" The right hand asked as he unshielded his eyes.

"Yugi's shadow powers are growing stronger..." Pegasas answered as he smirked.

**Back at the arena...**

**Fat Clown:0**

**Yugi:500**

The clown had disappeared as the light faded, Yami had crossed over to the red podium. Picking up the Star chips and Kaiba's deck.

"Kaiba..." Yami muttered.

"Wait..." Sora looked around, noticing something was missing..."That creep took Mokuba and Mamori!"

It was true, during the chaos the guard had muffled Mokuba and Mamori's crys before taking them away...

"And right under noses too! Damn it!" Kurogasa gritted.

"We have to find them!" Yami shouted before his puzzle glowed and he turned back to Yugi" They can't have gotten that far, and Mamori's sure to put up a fight!" The group nodded before they split up to search.

But little did they know, across the island a certain blond was hatching a plot...

* * *

**A/N:Da da dadada! Here's chapter 5! Longest chapter in the story thus far! Review please, we love feedback.**


End file.
